Waiting You
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Sakura, gadis yang mengagumi Naruto dan selalu mengikutinya sampai ke bangku SMA. Kisah tentang perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, "Naruto! Tunggu!" "Aku bosan melihatmu, Sakura." Ia hanya terus menatap Naruto tanpa menatap ke belakang. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."
1. Chapter 1

_Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku mengira kalau kau adalah pangeran_

 _Saat kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, aku yakin bahwa kau adalah malaikat_

"Naruto-kun! Aku m-membuatkan bento untukmu…lihat, l-lihat ini! Baguskan? R-rasanya enak sekali, aku tidak bohong," Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang Naruto yang tak mempedulikan ocehan panjangnya. Gadis berambut pink itu tengah kerepotan menunjukkan bento yang setengah terbuka, sementara itu ia juga kesulitan berbicara karena nyaris menelan rambutnya sendiri yang berhamburan tak tersisir rapi.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto tak bergeming seperti tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sakura tetap mengejar Naruto yang berjalan semakin cepat dan mengabaikan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu aku. Aku tahu kau tidak sempat sarapan..…terima bentoku, aku mohon!"

Naruto seketika langsung berhenti dan membalikan badan ke arah Sakura, ia menghela nafas "Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan di pagi hari?" Naruto mengambil kotak bento di tangan Sakura lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"Kyaaaaaa! Naruto-kun menerima bentoku!"

"Jangan berisik, Sakura!" bentak Naruto tiba-tiba. Alis pirangnya hampir menyatu dan mata birunya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sakura mengedipkan mata tanpa rasa bersalah, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu meminta maaf pada seorang nenek tua yang terkejut dan terbelalak sembari memegangi sapu lidi karena teriakannya tadi.

"Hah" Sakura menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya masih memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil, "padahal aku bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bento untuknya, tapi dia dingin sekali. Tapi dia memang tampan sekali sih hari ini" Sakura terkikik, lalu mendadak panik, "Oh…oh…Hei! Tunggu aku, Naruto-kun! Tunggu!"

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Cygnus Jessenia

.

.

.

.

Waiting You

.

.

Chapter 1

Kisah ini dimulai bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ada seorang gadis kecil yang pindah dari negeri dimana Buckingham Palace berdiri. Gadis yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu terbang ke sebuah negara di yang letaknya lebih Timur daripada Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan, yaitu Jepang. Kisah ini tidak akan terjadi kecuali nenek yang berada di Jepang menelepon anaknya yang sudah merantau lama di Inggris untuk pulang kembali ke Jepang karena si nenek merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Si gadis kecil yang tidak pernah datang ke Jepang sebelumnya ketakutan melihat orang-orang baru dalam hidupnya. Misalnya saja ia tiba-tiba saja mempunyai tetangga yang berisik dan heboh. Dalam keluarga itu pula, si anak gadis bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit pendiam dan sudah sinis dari sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Anak bermata biru yang sayangnya langsung menarik perhatian si gadis kecil.

"Dia sangat tampan, tidak ada satu pun orang Inggris yang mempunyai mata biru semenarik anak laki-laki itu. Semenjak saat itu, si gadis menyukai anak laki-laki itu dan semakin menyukainya karena anak laki-laki itu menolong si gadis yang tak lain adalah aku, dan-,"

" Cukup! Cukup!" seorang gadis bermata aquamarine mengibaskan tangannya di udara untuk menginterupsi kisah yang diceritakan oleh seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu duduk di atas meja.

"Ino~," Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya dan pura-pura merajuk pada sahabat yang ia dapatkan dari sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu.

"Kau sudah mengulangi kisahmu itu…setidaknya….sepuluh kali sejak tahun kemarin sampai sekarang. Apa kau sebegitu semangatnya menceritakan kekagumanmu pada Namikaze Naruto? Dia saja tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai tetangganya," Ino mengibaskan rambutnya sembari melirik kepada Tenten yang terlihat tak acuh dan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena terlalu serius mendengarkan setiap cerita Sakura.

"Aku pernah bermain bersamanya saat SD dulu, itu momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara, bahkan saat itu Bibi Kushina yang selalu membuka pembicaraan antara kami. Tapi-"

"Kau itu semakin gila saja. Obsesimu pada Namikaze Naruto sudah berkembang ke tahap yang tidak sehat. Dia selalu mengabaikanmu dan kau masih saja mengejarnya, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak pikiranmu. Kau mungkin cantik dan tapi kebodohanmu itu," Ino meniti Sakura dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, seperti hendak menilai sesuatu, "sudah tidak tertolong," Ino mendecakan lidah lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meraih gelas jusnya yang sudah kosong dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya," Sakura tertawa lebar. Ia tidak mengambil hati perkataan Ino. Sakura melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan bersama sahabatnya yang sama dinginnya dan sama terkenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Surai pirang Naruto kelihatan basah dan Naruto sengaja mengikat poninya.

"Kau benar-benar suka pada Namikaze-san, ya?" Hinata ikut melongok ke luar jendela.

"Hn. Aku menyukainya. Aku pikir berapa kali pun aku selalu punya alasan untuk menyukainya, Hinata-chan. Mungkin…dia tidak akan menerimaku dengan mudah, tapi aku akan berusaha. Yang terpenting aku bisa berada di sisinya."

Seketika itu Hinata terperangah sembari kembali menatap ke luar jendela, tanpa Sakura sadari pipi Hinata memerah perlahan.

* * *

' _Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang luka? Coba sini kulihat, ayo ulurkan tanganmu!'_

' _Anjingnya…menyeramkan sekali, m-mirip serigala,'_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink menunjuk seekor anjing besar yang kini sudah pergi ke arah Utara. Ia ketakutan setengah mati kala melihat anjing yang ukurannya nyaris sebesar anak sapi._

' _Hn. Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam, Kaa-sanmu pasti sudah khawatir sekali. Obati lukamu saat kau sampai di rumah. Mengerti?'_

 _Si gadis mengangguk, selanjutnya ia terkesiap karena anak laki-laki yang menolongnya tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan, tepat di depan wajahnya,_

' _Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang'_

 _Si gadis mengangguk semangat, wajahnya memerah dan dengan cepat ia meraih uluran tangan si anak laki-laki._

' _Arigato, Naruto-kun.'_

' _Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun!'_

' _Apa?'_

' _Soal aku menolongmu'_

 _Eh?_

Sakura berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Pipi kirinya melesak ke dalam karena gadis itu menekannya keras dengan punggung tangan yang ia jadikan sandaran. Ia mengamati kamar Naruto yang lampunya masih menyala. Meski tertutup gorden, Sakura masih bisa melihat siluet tubuh Naruto yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir serta siluet tubuh perempuan yang tiba-tiba saja memukul tubuh Naruto. Pasti Bibi Kushina. Sakura tetap menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuat dari kaca.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar saat Naruto tiba-tiba menyibakkan gorden. Gadis itu melambai semangat dengan senyum mengembang yang terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Naruto terlihat terkejut namun untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya ia sudah bisa meredam keterkejutannya dan sanggup untuk memutar bola mata.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Sakura.

Naruto menggeser pintu kaca dan keluar dari kamar nyamannya, "Rupanya di malam hari pun kau masih bisa membuat keributan ya, Gula Kapas. Aku penasaran, berapa mangkuk nasi yang kau makan hari ini?!" Naruto meletakkan tongkat baseball yang sedaritadi ia panggul ke pembatas balkon. Untuk sesaat Sakura masih sempat tersihir oleh pesona Naruto yang mala mini mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang menurut Sakura menambah kemaskulinan tetangganya itu.

"A-apa? A-aku makan 3 mangkuk. Hari ini Mama masak banyak sekali, kami juga mengantarkan beberapa makanan ke rumahmu. Bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak? Aku bisa membuatkanmu la-"

Brakk!

"-gi jika kau mau," Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya, "A-aku rasa kau tidak mau." Lanjut Sakura setelah ucapannya terputus karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja menutup pintu geser dengan keras. Sakura mengigit bagian dalam pipi, ia merasa dadanya tiba-tiba merasa nyeri. Ia menyadari jika Naruto memang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian kepadanya namun perasaan sukanya selalu membuat Sakura ingin berada di dekat Naruto bagaimanapun keadaannya. Hanya saja, Sakura tidak menyangka jika akan memakan waktu selama ini.

Sejak kecil, ia hanya menjadi gadis yang memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Faktanya, Naruto selalu memilih untuk bermain dengan Sasuke maupun temannya yang lain daripada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya akan berakhir memperhatikan punggung Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk sambil bermain layang-layang di saat hari sedang berangin.

Naruto adalah anak pertama yang Sakura temui di Tokyo dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan mata birunya yang berbinar lucu meski sikapnya sudah menyebalkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebenarnya pun Naruto punya banyak penggemar di sekolah. Akan tetapi, karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan sering kali mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat sakit hati membuat para penggemarnya ketakutan.

Hingga saat ini, hingga usia Sakura dan Naruto menginjak 18 tahun dan menjadi siswa senior di SMA Hagano, semua tetap sama

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek, Haruno Mebuki.

"Mama?! A-aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya melihat bintang," Sakura menggosok tengkuknya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Bintang? Sepertinya Mama tahu bintang mana yang kau maksud."

Sakura tersenyum malu. Ia berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang mulai beranjak ke luar sambil membawa pakaian kotor milik putrinya.

"He~, apa…sejelas itu?"

Mebuki menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum maklum. Bagaiamana pun ia adalah ibu Sakura dan ia tahu benar kebiasaan serta gelagat putrinya, "Kau sudah mengejarnya bertahun-tahun. Mana mungkin Mama tidak mengetahuinya. Mengamati jendela kamar anak laki-laki tetangga kita, bukankah sudah menjadi rutinitas favoritmu?" Mebuki mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sakura terkesiap, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan memandang lampu di kamar Naruto yang kini sudah padam dan digantikan oleh lampu kekuningan yang bersinar temaram, "Mama membuatku malu."

Mebuki tergelak gemas lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di kamarnya.

"Mama! Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. Lihat saja! Suatu hari dia akan melihatku!" Sakura mengejar ibunya sampai ke lorong.

Ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum jenaka mendengar semangat anak gadisnya. Sakura selalu saja antusias mengenai semua hal tentang Naruto.

" _Good Luck_ , Sakura-chan."

* * *

Kisah yang sebenarnya adalah Haruno Sakura, putri dari Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi, datang ke Jepang pada usia 7 tahun untuk menemui neneknya yang sakit-sakitan di Hokaido. Sebelumnya, Ayah dan Ibunya tinggal di Inggris bersama nenek dari pihak Ibu. Ibu Sakura adalah seorang turunan Jepang dan setengah Inggris. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman karena jujur saja tingkat rasisme di Inggris cukup besar dan ia yang hampir 80% mewarisi gen ayahnya kecuali warna mata dan kulit, kesulitan untuk mendapatkan teman. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mendapatkan teman kecuali saudara jauhnya, Sasori, yang sekarang tinggal di Irlandia.

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Hokaido selama setahun sampai neneknya meninggal dunia. Pada tahun yang sama, ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo atas dasar wasiat nenek Sakura yang mewariskan sebuah rumah di Tokyo di distrik Edogawa. Sesampainya di Tokyo Sakura langsung disambut oleh keluarga Namikaze yang menurut Sakura sedikit heboh. Ia ketakutan saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah menyala tersenyum kepadanya lebih dari lima menit. Wanita yang bernama Kushina itu berkata jika nenek Sakura berteman dengan ibu Kushina. Pada saat itu juga Sakura terperangah karena melihat seorang bocah laki-laki bermata biru yang keluar dari pintu rumah di sebelah rumah barunya dengan ekspresi malas. Si bocah bermata biru tidak memberikan respek terhadap ibunya yang berapi-api menjelaskan bahwa nenek Sakura adalah orang yang sangat baik dan Kushina sempat mendengar tentang anak si nenek yang tinggal di Inggris.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, anak nakal! Dia itu Sakura, manis sekali kan?" Kushina tertawa aneh sembari memandangi Sakura.

Si mata biru diam saja bagai patung cupid, maka Sakura mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu,

" _Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshi-"_

" _Namae wa Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku_ ," potong Naruto dengan santai.

Kushina langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dan membuat anaknya menundukkan kepala dengan paksa.

"Maafkan dia. Anak ini memang sering keterlaluan, mungkin karena itulah dia kesulitan mendapat teman. Aku harap Sakura-chan mau berteman dengan Naruto," Kushina tersenyum lebar saat menangkap pergerakan kepala dari Sakura," Oh iya, Nyonya Haruno maksudku Ibu Haruno-san menitipkan kunci ini kepada kami satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kami secara berkala membersihkannya jadi aku rasa kalian tidak akan terlalu kerepotan nantinya."

" _Hai. Arigato Gozaimasu, Namikaze-san_ ," ucap Ibu Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit ketika ibunya membungkuk dengan dalam. Ia kemudian ikut membungkuk dan menangkap sosok Naruto yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi penasaran dengan posisi kepala yang sejajar dengan punggung.

Sakura balas menatap Naruto dengan mata hijaunya yang indah. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melengos dan melarikan diri ke dalam rumah. Kushina tersenyum canggung.

"Maafkan Naruto. Aku akan menasehatinya sehabis ini."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Anak-anak memang sering melakukan keributan seperti itu. Sakura juga bisa sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang," ujar ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi. Sakura reflek mendengus pelan dan memutar bola matanya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Jangan sungkan untuk main ke rumah kami, Sakura-chan. Naruto akan senang sekali mendapat teman baru," Kushina membelai surai pink milik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan semangat, "Hai!"

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, Sakura berusaha untuk menepati kata-katanya dengan sering berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Akan tetapi, bocah pirang itu selalu saja tak ada di rumah. Sakura terkadang hanya bisa mendapati Naruto berada di rumah saat pagi hari dan pada saat makan malam, itupun Sakura akan diabaikan. Hingga pada suatu sore Sakura melihatnya berlatih baseball di bawah jembatan bersama anak berambut nanas, dan seorang anak berambut mencuat.

'Syukurlah dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia tidak benar-benar sendirian seperti yang kupikirkan,' batin Sakura.

Si anak berambut nanas melempar bola ke arah Naruto dan Naruto seketika itu memukul bola dengan keras. Bola baseball itu melambung tinggi ke arah semak-semak yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"BOLANYA MELAMBUNG KE ARAH SANA!" teriak si bocah berambut nanas.

"AKU AKAN MENGAMBILKANNYA, NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Sakura. Ia melambai dengan senyum lebar pada ketiga anak laki-laki di tengah lapangan yang terletak di samping jembatan.

Sakura cepat-cepat berlari, ia memutuskan akan memungut bola untuk Naruto. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari dengan semangat mengejar bola yang terbang ke arah semak-semak.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" tanya anak berambut nanas. Bahkan anak yang berambut mencuat ikut penasaran dengan teriakan melengking seorang gadis dari tepi lapangan.

"Hanya anak tetangga baruku. Ayo kita pulang, Shikamaru, Sasuke! Bolanya sudah hilang," kata Naruto sembari memungut botol air minum yang telah kosong.

"Lalu anak perempuan itu bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Dia tidak akan menemukan bolanya."

"Kau memang menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Naruto," ucap Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Bocah berambut hitam itu menepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkan diri dari debu.

"Kalau dia cerdas, dia akan berhenti mencari bolanya dan pulang," kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Padahal kau sendiri tidak terlalu pintar. Kau mendapat nilai buruk untuk pelajaran kepribadian kemarin," ucap Shikamaru.

" _Urusai!_ "

Sementara itu Sakura terus mencari bola baseball Naruto di semak-semak. Ia tak sadar jika pergerakannya telah diawasi oleh sepasang mata tajam. Suara geraman-geraman lirih mulai terdengar.

"Dimana bolanya? Mereka pasti sedang menungguku," Sakura menyibak semak-semak. Ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara geraman dan suara semak-semak yang terbelah, "S-suara apa itu? Apa di tempat ini ada monster?" Sakura mulai panik dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi setelah melihat sepasang mata menyala di balik semak-semak.

"M-monster?! MONSTER! KAMI-SAMA!"

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga, selanjutnya seekor anjing besar mengejarnya. Sakura sempat beberapa kali terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menemukan bola baseball Naruto. Gadis cilik itu segera memungutnya dan kembali berlari lagi tanpa mempedulikan luka di telapak tangannya. Sakura terus berlari dan memanjat pagar tinggi di persimpangan jalan rumahnya dengan tetap meneriakan kata 'tolong'.

"Hush! Pergi kau, anjing nakal! Anjing jahat, anjing nakal, anjing jahat-"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Anjing baik! Aku mohon pergilah! Anjing manis, anjing baik. Astaga, dia besar sekali," Sakura memelankan suaranya. Anjing yang mirip serigala yang mengajarnya terus menungguinya di bawah. Sakura gemetar ketakutan.

Langit mulai gelap dan anjing itu masih berdiri di bawah. Sakura tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu seperti ini. Ia berharap seseorang akan lewat dan menyelamatkannya. Sakura terus menunggu sampai seseorang berambut pirang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun, lari! Ada anjing monster disini! Cepat lari!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto terkejut. Yang ia inginkan adalah pulang dan mandi air panas, kenapa ia disuguhi drama seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus melihat tetangganya berjongkok di atas pagar? Mata birunya menangkap sosok anjing besar yang menyerupai serigala. Naruto mengenalinya sebagai anjing milik Keluarga Inuzuka. Mereka memang terkenal karena kegemarannya memelihara banyak anjing dan serigala.

Naruto mendekat dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk menaiki pagar sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Si anjing yang punya luka di mata itu melihat Naruto, bedanya anjing itu tidak mengonggonginya. Mungkin karena anjing itu pernah beberapa kali bermain bersama Naruto saat si bocah itu bermain ke rumah Kiba.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Sakura.

"Diam! Berikan bolanya," kata Naruto.

Naruto memantau segala arah dan dengan kekuatan penuh melempar bola baseballnya, "Ayo kejar ini!"

Si anjing mengonggong dan berlari mengejar bola yang telah di lempar Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan dahi mengernyit, "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa tetap mencari bola itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengambilkannya. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku," Sakura mengakhiri kata-kata indahnya dengan senyum dan hal tersebut entah mengapa membuat Naruto merasa berdebar.

"Gadis bodoh," gumam Naruto berusaha mengulum senyum. Ia melihat barut halus di lutut dan siku Sakura serta ada bekas darah di jarinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang luka? Coba sini kulihat, ayo ulurkan tanganmu!"

"Anjingnya…menyeramkan sekali, m-mirip serigala,"

Sakura menunjuk seekor anjing besar yang kini sudah pergi ke arah Utara dengan tangan kanan. Ia ketakutan setengah mati kala melihat anjing yang ukurannya nyaris sebesar anak sapi.

"Hn. Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam, Kaa-sanmu pasti sudah khawatir sekali. Obati lukamu saat kau sampai di rumah. Mengerti?"

Si gadis mengangguk, selanjutnya ia terkesiap karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan, tepat di depan wajahnya,

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura mengangguk semangat, wajahnya memerah dan dengan cepat ia meraih uluran tangan si anak laki-laki.

" _Arigato, Naruto-kun_."

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun!"

"Apa?"

"Soal aku menolongmu."

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengikuti Naruto yang melompat dari pagar.

"Pokoknya kau harus diam."

"Padahal Naruto-kun sangat keren karena berhasil membuat anjing itu pergi. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pahlawanku. Aku tidak akan melupakan perbuatan baikmu. Aku akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti. Aku berjanji." Sakura tetap mengikuti langkah Naruto sampai ke ujung jalan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap diam."

"Aku berjanji untuk diam sekaligus membalasmu nanti. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. "

"Terserah kau saja."

Sakura terlonjak gembira. Ia melompat-lompat kecil di belakang Naruto. Ia akan berhenti saat Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan mematikan namun akan melompat lagi seperti anak kecil pada umumnya saat Naruto kembali berjalan.

Sakura sudah menemukan malaikatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anjing tadi besar sekali. Apa dia itu sejenis mutan? Hybrid? Jenis makhluk hidup yang terkena limbah beracun? Hasil percobaan?"

"Itu hanya seekor serigala, baka."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak ada anjing monster, kau kebanyakan nonton TV."

Sakura terus mengoceh dan bertanya ini dan itu. Membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dan beberapa kali memarahi Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama dengan lenyapnya cahaya mentari dari cakrawala.

* * *

Tahun demi tahun terus berlalu. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis mungil yang selalu ceria, begitupun obsesinya kepada Naruto yang juga ikut tumbuh seiring bertambahnya usia mereka. Keinginan Sakura untuk terus berada di sisi Naruto dan menjaganya memberikan Sakura banyak rintangan. Sakura harus mengejar Naruto yang pada dasarnya lebih pandai dari dirinya ke sekolah-sekolah unggulan di sekitar Tokyo. Sakura harus belajar mati-matian untuk mengimbangi Naruto agar mereka bisa bersekolah di SMP dan SMA yang sama meski berbeda kelas.

Di bangku SMP, Sakura mendapatkan teman baru bernama Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik keturunan Jepang-Amerika yang pindah ke jepang saat usianya 14 tahun. Mereka menjadi cepat akrab karena Sakura mengetahui dan memahami gaya hidup Ino yang masih sedikit ke Barat-Baratan. Di masa pendidikan menengah pertama juga lah Sakura bertemu dengan Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang ia pergoki diam-diam mengamati seorang pemuda yang pada saat itu tengah dikerumuni gadis-gadis lain,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bertambahnya usia Sakura dan Naruto tidak serta merta menjadikan Naruto melembut. Pemuda yang kini sudah berusia 18 tahun itu tetap saja menjadi pribadi dingin, menyebalkan dan sialnya mahir bermain baseball. Hal ini pula lah yang menjadikannya terkenal se-antero sekolah. Namun, ketenaran Naruto tidak pernah menyurutkan semangat Sakura untuk mendekati Naruto. Ia terus berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menerimanya. Meski harus menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Sayangnya, Sakura tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah berani untuk bertanya kenapa Naruto begitu sulit untuk mengakuinya?

Apa karena ia jelek?

Apa karena ia lebih bodoh dari Naruto?

Apa karena ia berisik?

Apa karena ia seperti maniak?

Sakura terlalu takut untuk menduga-duga alasan yang membuat Naruto seakan-akan menganggap Sakura tidak ada.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun! Ini untukmu" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Ia memberikan kotak bento kepada Naruto yang baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga.

"Hn. Terima kasih," balas Naruto sembari mengikat tali sepatunya.

Naruto melempar kotak bento kepada seorang pemuda yang tersenyum sinis serta memperlihatkan kelainan gigi miliknya berupa taring yang entah mengapa justru membuat pemuda itu semakin manis, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oi, kau menghancurkan makanannya, sialan. Ah, bola-bola nasi ini jadi hancur," Kiba merutuki sikap Naruto yang selalu kasar pada makanan.

"Buang saja kalau kau tidak suka. Jangan seperti anak perempuan," Naruto mengalungkan handuk ke lehernya. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berniat untuk keluar ruang ganti laki-laki.

Langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat gadis berambut pink mengintip ragu dari balik pintu ruang ganti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mau mengintip?" Naruto mendorong kepala si gadis ke belakang dan menjauhkannya dari ruang ganti setelah melirik Kiba, Shikamaru dan beberapa teman laki-lakinya tengah ganti baju.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikan o-bento ini untukmu. Itu saja," Sakura tersenyum cerah dan tiba-tiba membungkuk saat melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola mata dan menyambar kotak bento bergambar panda milik Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kelasnya sudah mau dimulai. Cepat!" teriak pemuda berambut bob.

"Tunggu sebentar, Lee! Aku harap kau memakannya. Jaa ne! Oh ya…Jangan lupa untuk mengembalikan wadahnya," Sakura berlari menjauh. Ia menengok ke belakang lagi dan mendapati Naruto melempar makanan darinya kepada Shikamaru.

Ada belati yang menyayat hati Sakura. Membelahnya tanpa ampun. Tapi Sakura tak punya waktu untuk menangis, kaki mungilnya membawanya pergi dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu. Sakura tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan semakin sakit setiap harinya. Penolakan-penolakan Naruto semakin memberi bekas di hatinya dan rasanya semakin menyiksa. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi,

"-kura-san, tolong kerjakan soal Algoritma di depan ini! Sakura-san? Sakura-san?" seorang perempuan berkuncir menegur Sakura karena tidak memperhatikan mata pelajarannya.

"H-hai, Anko-sensei."

Sakura maju dengan perasaan gugup, ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam matematika dan karena itulah ia masuk ke kelas 3C. Sakura membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 10 menit untuk memecahkan soal di papan tulis dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk meminta maaf pada Anko-sensei sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Anko-sensei sampai harus memanggil namamu empat kali," bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Sudah aku duga," Ino memutar bola matanya, "sekarang kenapa lagi?"

"D-dia memberikan bento dariku kepada orang lain begitu saja," Sakura menyikut lengan Ino untuk memperingatkan sahabatnya itu jika Anko-sensei sedang melihat mereka.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu kalau Naruto itu tidak lebih dari seorang brengsek. Dia tidak akan memperhatikanmu meski kau memberikan bento sampai lulus SMA," kata Ino setelah sempat pura-pura menulis, "Aku senang sekarang kau tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak bisa terus menunggunya. Laki-laki di Jepang bukan hanya Namikaze Naruto," Ino mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan memukul sisi kanan kepala Sakura dengan pensil.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu di sampingnya, akan selalu memperhatikannya-"

"Dengarkan aku, rumus itu hanya akan berlaku jika Naruto juga menaruh perhatian padamu. Selama ini kau hanya memperhatikan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau mengaku sebagai tetanggamu di sekolah. Ini memang terdengar kejam…tapi dia tidak menyukaimu. Akan sia-sia bagimu untuk terus memperhatikannya. Hutang budimu masalah anjing itu sudah terbayar dengan bento dan perbuatan baikmu selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ini semua sudah berakhir, Sakura."

Kepala Sakura berputar. Perkataan ini masuk satu per satu ke dalam kepalanya seperti catatan PR yang selalu menghantuinya sepanjang minggu.

"Kau mendengarku kan?" Ino mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino-san, maju dan kerjakan soal nomer 5!" kata Anko-sensei memecah perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Bahkan membahasnya pun membawa kesialan," Ino mendecih.

"Yamanaka-san?!"

"Hai, sensei!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura datang ke rumah Naruto untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Dan seperti biasanya pula, Naruto akan keluar rumah dengan wajah dingin meski Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum lima jari. Ino, yang kemarin malam menginap di rumah Sakura melihat semua rentetan drama itu hanya mendecih dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli, ia hanya akan berjalan di sisi Sakura yang dengan bodohnya selalu mengajak bicara Naruto.

"Aku dengar, kau akan bertanding melawan SMA Chukko ya?" tanya Sakura. Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak apa-apa, "Aku…..a-aku akan datang untuk menontonmu. Aku akan memberi semangat yang paling keras," nada bicara Sakura berubah menjadi meninggi, ia berusaha untuk menjadi ceria.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kau tidak akan bisa bertanding tanpa aku. Aku selalu memberikanmu semangat di setiap pertandingan baseballmu, w-walau aku sibuk sekalipun aku selalu datang," lanjut Sakura.

"Jangan datang kalau terpaksa. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk datang. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar ucapan semangat dari orang yang tidak tulus," ucap Naruto tanpa memandang Sakura.

Sakura otomatis langsung memandang sisi wajah Naruto. Hidung pemuda itu sangat indah, kulit coklatnya mengkilap karena terlalu sering terkena sinar matahari, bibir kemerahannya. Naruto memang sangat indah tapi semua ucapan yang keluar darinya selalu menyakitkan hati. Kali ini Sakura tertohok. Semua nasehat Ino memenuhi pikirannya. Mata Sakura berair.

'Naruto'

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mengusap air mata yang hendak menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Besok, aku pasti datang, Naruto-kun."

Ino memegang pundak Sakura lalu menggeleng pelan. Sakura balas memegang telapak Ino dan tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa agak sulit digerakkan. Ia merasa sedikit lelah untuk tersenyum.

 _Aku memang mulai lelah, tapi aku belum menyerah._

 _._

 _._

Sakura menepati janjinya untuk menonton pertandingan Naruto. Mata emeraldnya terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang bersiap memukul setelah pergantian babak, Naruto mungkin sedikit terganggu dengan waktu yang dihabiskan Shikamaru untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengambil posisinya sebagai pitcher atau pelempar karena Naruto terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya sangat pelan. Sakura begitu was-was saat Naruto gagal pada pukulan pertamanya. Naruto menghentakkan kaki untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya.

"NARUTO! BERJUANGLAH! KAU PASTI BISA! AYO BERJUANGLAH! NARUTO!" Sakura maju ke tribun yang paling depan dan berteriak dengan kencang.

Naruto memantapkan pijakan kaki lalu memukul umpan bola dengan sangat keras.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum puas saat Naruto berhasil memukul bola kedua dan menghasilkan bunyi 'dak' yang keras. Naruto berlari kencang dan mencetak poin untuk SMA Hagano. Selama ini Naruto adalah kebanggaan tim baseball sedangkan tim baseball sendiri adalah kebanggaan SMA Hagano. Dan pertandingan diakhiri dengan kemenangan tipis SMA Hagano atas SMA Chukko.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang diangkat oleh rekan setimnya. Sakura berdeham untuk mempersiapkan suaranya agar bisa terdengar merdu kalau ia mengucapkan ucapan selamat nanti.

"A…aaa…aa…Naruto-kun, selamat atas kem- aww!" Sakura terdorong ke belakang saat beberapa gadis menyerobot tempat agar bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto. Sakura terdorong keluar dari kerumunan. Ia berusaha untuk masuk ke kerumunan lagi namun para gadis yang tengah bergembira itu tidak memberikannya tempat sehingga ia tidak bisa mendekat lebih jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Naruto! Naruto-kun!" panggil Sakura saat iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan Naruto yang menjulang tinggi diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis.

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan cepat. Ia mengabaikan Sakura lagi. Sakura tersenyum getir, ia memandangi botol air minum yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Gadis cantik itu hendak pergi sebelum seseorang merebut botol air minumnya, seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ia temui,

"Aku haus sekali, Nagano tidak pernah sepanas ini sebelumnya."

Sakura melongo. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut orange dengan tindik di telinga merebut minumannya dan bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Yahiko nii-san?"

"Hah…segar sekali-huh?" Yahiko menatap Sakura yang tergagap.

"Minuman itu ….i-itu untuk Naruto-kun," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kurasa dia tidak membutuhkannya, Naruto sudah mendapatkan selusin air minum. Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikanku karena aku datang jauh-jauh ke Nagano untuk bertanding dan sekarang tidak ada seorang pun yang memberiku air minum," Yahiko meneguk air minum yang berhasil ia rebut dari Sakura dan menyiramkan sisanya ke puncak kepalanya, "terima kasih untuk minumannya," lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan botol air minum yang sudah kosong.

"Eh? Tidak ada ucapan selamat untukku?" tanya Yahiko dengan seringai jahil. Uzumaki Yahiko adalah ketua tim baseball dari SMA Chukko. Pemuda itu setahun lebih tua dari Sakura dan yang terpenting ia adalah saudara Naruto. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Yahiko berkunjung ke rumah Naruto enam tahun yang lalu.

"Nii-san sudah bekerja keras. Meski kalian kalah, aku tetap bangga pada Nii-san," Sakura tersenyum lima jari dan menepuk bahu Yahiko dengan keras.

"Gadis ini," Yahiko berdecak gemas sambil mengacak rambut Sakura tanpa mengetahui jika sepasang mata biru tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari mereka berdua.

.

.

Seusai pertandingan, Yahiko tiba-tiba saja mengajak Sakura untuk berkeliling SMA Hagano. Bohong sekali jika Yahiko tidak tahu tata letak SMA Hagano. Pemuda berambut orange itu hampir setiap tahun datang ke Nagano dan memaksa Sakura untuk mentraktir dango atau sate ikan sepulang pertandingan. Yahiko tidak bisa mengelak jika aura Sakura yang ceria selalu membuat pemuda biasa sepertinya tertarik ke arah gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura selalu mengingatkan Yahiko kepada ibunya yang berisik dan ceria. Yahiko punya alasan-alasan klasik yang membuatnya menyukai Haruno Sakura. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari Haruno Sakura, yaitu rasa sukanya kepada Namikaze Naruto yang terlampau besar. Yahiko tidak tahu harus merasa kasian atau senang karena sepertinya Naruto tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali kepada Sakura.

"Seporsi ramen! Aku mohon. Aku lapar sekali," Yahiko menekan pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Kita bisa mengajak Na-"

"Kita berdua saja. Ayolah! Aku tidak sering datang ke Nagano, lho!" Yahiko mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, ia sempat memerah sebelum pada akhirnya mengadu dahinya dengan Yahiko sebagai tanda persetujuan, "Baiklah, jika kau mau makan ramen. Tapi hanya ada satu ramen saja yang paling enak di dunia dan itu bukan di Nagano. Ikut aku pulang ke Edogawa, ada kedai ramen favoritku disana."

Apakah ajakan kencannya di terima? Yahiko terbatuk sesaat kemudian mengangguk semangat.

Sakura mengakui jika Yahiko berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Meski mereka memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama namun Yahiko bukan sosok dingin seperti Namikaze Naruto. Yahiko lebih seperti seorang kakak yang membuat Sakura merasa berharga. Sama seperti sekarang, pemuda yang bertindik itu melindungi tubuh Sakura dari himpitan orang-orang yang ada di kereta. Yahiko sampai berkeringat karena menahan desakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh rasa penyesalan. Gadis itu mengeluarkan seutas sapu tangan dan mengusap keringat di dahi Yahiko.

"Nii-san berkeringat," kata Sakura lirih. Mata Yahiko melebar, bibirnya tertarik ke samping untuk membentuk senyuman.

Sentuhan-sentuhan Sakura yang malu-malu itu menggelitik perasaan Yahiko. Pemuda itu kemudian membalasnya dengan genggaman tangan pada pergelangan Sakura. Awalnya Sakura mengelak namun Yahiko berkata jika Sakura berjalan layaknya siput sehingga Yahiko harus menggandengnya agar cepat sampai. Sesampainya mereka di kedai ramen, Ichiraku, Yahiko tanpa sungkan langsung memesan ramen porsi besar dengan tambahan pangsit, sementara Sakura memesan ramen biasa.

"Hini heak sekai (Ini enak sekali)" ucap Yahiko dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak pernah berbohong," sahut Sakura dengan nada ceria, "Makanlah yang banyak karena hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu."

Yahiko langsung makan dengan lahap dan membuat Sakura tertawa,

"Andai saja Naruto-kun bersama."

Yahiko hanya tersenyum paksa. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura dan mengatakan kata 'lain kali' yang tidak dipahami oleh Sakura.

"Sakura?!"

Sakura menoleh tatkala mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Sakura tertegun saat melihat Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba berdiri diambang pintu masuk kedai.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan- eh, Naruto-kun! Kemarilah!" Ucap Sakura saat dirinya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk kedai sebagai yang terakhir.

Naruto menyibak tirai kedai. Matanya beradu dengan mata giok Sakura dan mata hitam Yahiko. Senyum yang sebelumnya terpasang di wajah tampannya seketika hilang. Ia berkacak pinggang dan berkata pelan kepada Shikamaru, "Lain kali saja perayaannya. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Jaa ne!"

Sakura yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres seketika itu bangkit dan mengejar Naruto. Gadis itu menerobos tubuh Kiba dan Chouji sembari memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau pergi? Kita bisa makan bersama! Naruto-kun?" Sakura nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung pembatas trotoar, "Apa kau pergi karena ada aku?" Sakura mulai merasa kalau dirinya menjadi semacam hambatan bagi Naruto termasuk menganggu acara bersenang-senang Naruto dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Kau bisa mengatakannya jika aku menganggumu. Jangan diam saja seperti ini," Sakura berteriak di sela-sela lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan raya.

Tapi Naruto masih saja berjalan dan tidak menanggapi keluh kesah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mulai berpikir tentang segala perbuatannya selama ini yang ia rasa hanya membebani Naruto. Bodohnya ia yang tidak menyadari semua penolakan Naruto. Kenapa baru sekarang?

 _Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?_

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Naruto menghela nafas dan memelankan langkahnya sampai benar-benar berhenti. Jaraknya dan Sakura hanya terpaut dua meter. Udara malam yang dingin membuat tenggorokan Naruto kering dan ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku bosan melihatmu, Sakura."

Sakura membeku. Rasanya angin malam membekukan bibir dan lidahnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ada puluhan pisau kue yang berusaha mengoyaknya. Mata emerald gadis itu nanar saat melihat Naruto, pemuda yang selama ini ia sukai, melangkah menjauhinya dan hanya menampakkan punggung kokoh yang sekarang nampak sedikit bungkuk.

Naruto meninggalkannya,

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan Yahiko yang berdiri kokoh sembari membawa tas Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan iba.

"Yahi-ko….nii-s-san…."

 _Kalau aku menyerah saat ini juga, maka semuanya akan berakhir_

 _Akan kucari jalan keluar sampai kau mau memandang wajahku dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya_

 _Aku juga ingin pada suatu hari nanti menghilangkan kebencianmu dalam dirimu_

 _Aku akan berusaha_

 _Bukankah tidak ada jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan sesuatu_

 _Benarkan, Naruto-kun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be Continue….

.

.

.

Aku tahu, aku tahu, sebagian dari kalian mungkin bosan dengan cerita yang semacam ini. Tapi gak tahu kenapa karena nonton lagi Naruto episode-episode terakhir sama ponakan membuat Cygnus pengen bikin cerita kayak gini.

Maafkan jika ada yang tidak berkenan Btw, ini fanfic rated T pertama Cygnus.

Sebenernya Cygnus mau bikin one shoot cuman takut jalan ceritanya jadi kecepetan. Cygnus gak pandai bikin fic oneshoot.

Adakah yang berharap Yahiko jadi rival Naruto?

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kisah sedih Rin dan Obito (Nangis dua galon setiap kali nonton episode mereka) dan juga perasaan Naruto ke Sasuke yang mendalam dan bikin aku jadi gigit bantal.

Tulisan yang paling akhir itu pun diambil dari kata-kata Naruto saat battle sama Sasuke. Menurut aku kata-kata itu mengharukan dan patut diabadikan. Jadi ya seperti inilah!

Beberapa tempat aku coba sesuaikan seperti yang ada di dunia nyata. Cygnus minta maaf kalau menurut kalian ini ga kreatif.

jadi gimana, lanjut atau enggak? Cygnus butuh pendapat kalian. Cygnus ga akan lanjut jika reader tidak suka so don't forget to review minna-san and let me know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Cygnus Jessenia

.

.

.

Waiting You

.

.

2\. **April Sonata**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menyingkirkan silau yang menyapa matanya. Papan putih menjadi pemandangan yang ia tangkap pertama kali. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sebuah seragam baseball yang berserakan dan tongkat baseball yang kusam penuh debu. Ia bahkan tidak melepas sepatunya saat tidur, alhasil pinggiran kasurnya sekarang berwarna coklat pudar. Sepertinya minggu ini ia harus mencuci sprei lagi.

"Kaa-san, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya mengerang saat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang membuka pintu kamar dan tersenyum ceria. Pemuda tersebut menggosok wajahnya asal.

"Ini kan hari Minggu. Kaa-san membiarkanmu tidur lebih lama karena kau kelihatan capek sekali. Pasti karena habis bertanding…kau mau sarapan?" tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah Kushina. Ia memungut seragam Naruto yang berserakan di lantai lalu memasukkannya dalam keranjang pakaian.

"Nanti saja," Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali.

Kushina hampir menutup pintu sebelum kembali membukanya lagi, tubuh wanita berambut panjang itu seperti tersentak dan matanya melebar, "Oh ya…semalam Sakura-chan menelepon dan menanyakanmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau tahu maksudku kan? Sakura-chan jarang menelepon kita," Kushina menunggu jawaban Naruto yang sekarang menggulung diri dan terlihat seperti udang goreng tepung siap santap.

"Hn," Naruto membuka gorden kamar yang berada di samping kepalanya, mengabaikan ibunya yang pergi dengan keranjang cucian. Mata birunya menatap gorden kamar Sakura yang berayun pelan, melambai-lambai kepadanya seolah-olah mengolok-olok Naruto karena hanya berani menatapnya dari balik jendela kaca, "Kau mengharapkan apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi," bisik Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terpekur, dagunya bergemeletuk menandakan bahwa ada gigi yang beradu di dalam mulutnya, membayangkan ada Sakura yang berteriak-teriak dari balkon rumahnya sembari melambai semangat seperti tidak ada hari esok. Naruto menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah kepalanya. Plafon putih menjadi pemandangan yang kembali ditangkap Naruto setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kamar tetangganya. Pemuda itu membuang nafas kasar dan menyentakkan sepatu yang belum sempat ia lepas melayang melawan graviasi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan seseorang.

* * *

Naruto menggosok tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Ia tidak sempat mandi tadi malam karena kelelahan dan sekarang ia ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, menghabiskan hidupnya dengan berendam air panas sampai ujung jari-jarinya mengkerut. Naruto hampir tertidur di dalam bak mandi jika saja perutnya tidak berbunyi dan minta diisi. Ia melangkah keluar dari bak dan langsung melilitkan handuk kecil ke pinggangnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ayahnya, Minato, harus pergi ke Gifu untuk menggantikan direktur dalam rapat sedangkan ibunya, Kushina, pergi mengunjungi Jiraiya, paman Naruto. Alhasil, sekarang Naruto berdiri sendirian di dapur sembari menunggu kari yang sebelumnya di tinggal dalam kulkas dan sekarang ia menghangatkannya dalam _microwave_. Naruto duduk di samping kulkas tanpa baju atasan, ia hanya mengenakan _track pants_. Puncak musim semi sudah berlalu dan kini Naruto bisa melihat sisa-sisa bunga Sakura kering yang berjatuhan di halaman rumahnya dari jendela dapur.

Sakura…

Naruto memikirkan kembali ucapannya tadi malam kepada Sakura. Apa yang salah dengannya? Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap sebrengsek itu. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Hatinya berkali-kali berkata agar Naruto minta maaf tapi samar-samar ingatan Naruto tentang Yahiko membuatnya mengurungkan niat seperti ada alat gaib yang membungkam mulutnya.

Naruto mendadak mendengus, ia mengeluarkan kari dari dalam _microwave_ dan menempatkanya di meja. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka jendela di samping bak cuci piring, "Keluarlah. Sampai kapan kau mau memata-mataiku?" Naruto menyesal karena sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Nyatanya, gadis itu tidak pernah jera, "Kau boleh ikut sarapan…kalau kau mau," Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi.

"Tentu saja mau!" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak Lavender. Gadis itu membersihkan dirinya dan langsung memasuki dapur keluarga Namikaze lewat pintu belakang.

Naruto mengamati Sakura sejenak. Gadis itu datang dengan catatan kecil dan beberapa ranting semak di rambut. Naruto mengambilkan piring baru untuk Sakura dan menyendokkan nasi ke dalamnya. Kepulan uap nasi menerpa wajah Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu terus saja tersenyum tatkala melihat Naruto menyendokkan nasi untuknya. Apalagi Naruto yang tidak memakai atasan apapun sangat-sangat panas. Sakura bisa melihat otot-otot terbentuk di perut Naruto, juga bekas luka melintang di rusuk kanannya.

"Ini seperti mimpi. Bisa sarapan dengan Naruto-kun. Ini seperti mimpi… menjadi kenyataan. Kita berdua makan bersama dan kau bahkan tidak pakai baju. Ini sangat romantis"

"Jangan mendramatisir. Cepat makan," Naruto menyendokkan kari ke mulutnya.

"Hai, Hai! Itadakimasu!"

Naruto mengamati cara makan Sakura yang menurutnya merepresentasikan diri Sakura sehari-hari, bersemangat. Ia sebenarnya ragu jika gadis itu belum sarapan tapi melihat nafsu makannya yang besar mau tak mau membuat Naruto mengasumsikan jika tetangganya itu memang 100% kelaparan.

"Oishi!" kata Sakura sambil memandang Naruto. Gadis itu merasa sangat senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan laki-laki yang ia sukai. Naruto tidak biasanya sebaik ini. Jadi, jika ada momen keberuntungan seperti ini maka tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Makan pelan-pelan, baka. Aku tidak mau kau mati tersedak di rumahku."

Sakura mengangguk dan memelankan cara makannya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun permintaan Naruto. Masalah cara makan bisa ia hadapi dalam satu kedipan mata.

Mendadak Naruto berdeham, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari objek yang menarik, "Yang kemarin malam, kau tahu, aku -"

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Kau hebat sekali. Sungguh! Kau pemain baseball nomer satu di dunia. Bagiku, Naruto-kun adalah yang terhebat. Ah, Yahiko nii-san juga hebat lho. Kalian berdua luar biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau melihatku kan? Aku datang dan menyemangatimu dengan keras, kau melihatku kan?" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Tidak."

"A-apa?"

"Aku fokus pada pertandingan," suara logam yang beradu dengan gigi membuat Sakura tersadar. Gadis itu mengamati Naruto yang memasukkan sesendok nasi kari ke dalam mulutnya serta tidak memandang Sakura ketika bicara. Entah karena makanan atau sesuatu yang lain, Naruto jelas tidak mengarahkan atensinya kepada Sakura.

"Benarkah kau tidak melihatku? Wajahku?" Sakura menyingkirkan piringnya ke samping agar dirinya bisa memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Rambutku?"

"Tidak."

"Hidungku?"

Naruto menggeleng

"D-dahiku?"

Naruto meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring dan setengah membantingnya ke dalam wastafel.

"Aku selesai."

Mata Sakura mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Naruto kemudian mengambil kaos yang daritadi ia gantung di gerendel pintu dapur dan langsung memakainya tanpa kesulitan. Gaya hidup laki-laki memang aneh.

"T-tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-kun tidak melihatku. Lain kali aku pastikan kalau kau akan melihatku, mengenaliku. Jangan khawatir!"

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja. Jika kau sudah selesai makan, letakkan saja piringnya di wastafel lalu pulanglah lewat pintu belakang. Jika kau mau, kau bisa pulang lewat pintu depan. Aku tidak menguncinya," Naruto membuka kulkas, mengambil sekaleng jus lalu menendang pintu kulkas sampai tertutup. Ia melangkah menuju ruang depan tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi apa yang dibuat Sakura karena perkataannya.

Mendadak kerongkongan Sakura kering seperti ada yang sengaja menyedot habis liurnya.

"Hari ini pun kau dingin sekali padaku. Hari ini hari Minggu. Semua orang libur bekerja," kata Sakura. Ia mengikuti Naruto ke ruang depan untuk mendapatkan kejelasan. Ada semacam kebingungan dalam diri Sakura yang memaksanya untuk terus mencari tahu. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya agar dirinya bisa berjalan tepat di belakang tubuh Naruto, "Apa kau juga tidak bisa libur untuk menggunakan ekspresi itu padaku? Jujur saja, nada bicara yang kau gunakan itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau ingin aku benar-benar pergi," suara Sakura melemah pada akhir kalimat.

Naruto berhenti. Ia meneguk jus kaleng yang isinya tinggal sedikit lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura,

"Tidak. Dan kau bisa pergi…sejak awal aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk tinggal."

Sakura terkesirap, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang kaku dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang bercanda atau hanya menggertak. Wajah Naruto ketat. Mata birunya menghujam Sakura sampai ke ulu hati. Sakura membisu. Hening sekali. Sampai-sampai Sakura merasa bisa mendengar derit gesekan tempurung lututnya sendiri.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah ada yang menahanmu pergi. Aku tidak melakukannya, kau bebas pergi. Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri. Aku serius. Berhenti berjanji yang tidak-tidak karena aku bosan mendengarnya. Jangan menguntitku terlalu sering karena aku juga sudah bosan. Hari ini jangan menguntitku, aku mau bersantai dan nonton TV."

Naruto akan melangkah lagi sebelum Sakura menahan lengannya,

"Apa perhatianku selama ini tidak ada artinya bagimu?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bersandar pada dinding dan menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti seorang bajingan kepada seorang gadis ceria yang mengidolakan seorang pemuda? Beberapa kali kepala kuning Naruto melongok untuk memastikan apakah Sakura masih berada di dapur, atau apakah gadis itu menangis? Seberapa banyak ia menyakiti gadis itu? Tapi sayangnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh atau menangis di depannya hanya sekedar untuk memprotes perilaku kasarnya. Gadis itu juga tidak pernah memberikan tamparan atau pukulan kepada Naruto. Gadis bodoh macam apa yang akan menunggunya selama ini?

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan akan kembali ke dapur dan memeriksa apakah Sakura masih berada di dapurnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Samar-samar helaian merah muda sedang bergerak menjauhi rumah Naruto.

Naruto mengintip dari jendela depan, Sakura sedang berjalan dari bagian belakang rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah bunga daisy. Sakura terlihat memandangi bunga daisy itu dan menghitungnya satu persatu kelopaknya kemudian menatap langit. Ia mengangkat setangkai daisy dan mengarahkannya ke matahari seperti sedang membandingkan setangkai bunga kecil dan matahari. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya seraya menutup gorden jendela. Ia membanting _remote_ TV dan menendang pinggiran sofa,

"Sialan."

Sementara itu Sakura memandangi Bunga Daisy yang serbuk sarinya mulai menghilang karena ia mengayunkan bunga itu terlalu sering. Warna kuning pada tengah bunga Daisy sudah pudar. Bunga itu mengingatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Daisy, bunga yang mekar di musim semi bersamaan dengan bunga Sakura.

Ia bohong jika mengatakan bahwa hatinya tak tersakiti mendengar perkataan Naruto yang demikian. Ia juga ingin menangis bahkan menampar wajah Naruto sesekali untuk memuaskan rasa kecewanya tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menahannya. Perasaannya. Mana mungkin ia melukai Naruto kalau ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Naruto. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tapi…

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa sulit sekali bertahan di sisi Naruto?

Perasaannya terasa dicabik-cabik, diremas sekuat tenaga saat ungkapan perasaannya ditolak begitu saja. Kata-kata Naruto layaknya belati yang mengoyak dirinya. Terlalu kejam, terlalu sering.

Sebulir air mata lolos dari kelopak mata Sakura, mengalir melewati pipinya dan jatuh ke tanah basah. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengusapnya, mengusir air mata tak tahu diri yang membuat dirinya menjelma menjadi gadis cengeng. Sakura mengenggam bunga daisy yang ia petik di belakang rumah Naruto erat, "Jadi seperti itu pemikirannya padaku?" Sakura membelai telapak tangannya sendiri, membayangkan bekas-bekas barut halus yang pernah ada di sana. Sakura memandang langit lagi. Begitu biru. Seperti Naruto…

Cahaya matahari menyakiti mata Sakura, memberinya seberkas silau yang tanpa sengaja mengarahkan Sakura untuk menemukan Naruto yang memperhatikannya dari jendela. Sakura melambai dengan senyum yang langsung melebar otomatis.

Naruto menutup gorden jendela dan menghilang dari bingkai jendela.

Senyum Sakura pudar dalam dua detik. Perasaan sesak menderanya. Begitu sesak. Rasanya sebesar apapun Sakura berusaha, Naruto akan selalu memalingkan diri darinya. Menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata yang semakin lama semakin lebar. Semakin lama Sakura tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Air mata yang belum kering di pipinya harus rela dialiri oleh air mata baru yang tak kalah deras. Sakura menggigit bibir, ia merasakan panas yang aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gadis bermata emerald itu berlari ke rumahnya dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan bunga daisy-nya. Bunga daisy yang serbuk sarinya telah pudar. Tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah basah.

 _Kau semakin menjauh seperti angin dan debu_

 _Aku …_

 _Tidak bisa mengejarmu_

* * *

Naruto menyumpal telingannya dengan kapas kecil untuk mencegah kerusakan telinga yang akan disebabkan omelan ibunya tentang sisa kari yang tumpah di dapur semalam. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memakai sepatu.

"Kenapa kau belum juga berangkat, Naruto?"

"Uh? Aku sedang memakai sepatu," Naruto berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Dahinya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya ibunya menyuruhnya berangkat tanpa embel-embel 'Sakura sudah menunggumu'. Sakura juga biasanya akan menerobos masuk ke rumahnya dan mengoceh panjang lebar tentang menu sarapan dirumahnya. Namun, hari ini lain. Seharusnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya. Seperti ada celah yang ditinggalkan seseorang begitu saja.

"Sakura…dia tidak datang kemari?"

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, pandangan itu seperti ingin melubangi wajah Naruto. Intens. Namun, hal tersebut hanya bertahan sesaat karena Kushina lebih memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berberes rumahnya.

"Tidak tahu. Kau juga tak akan peduli kalaupun dia tidak kemari kan?!"

Kata-kata Kushina tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan bagi Naruto. Diam-diam kata-kata tersebut menohok Naruto. Kushina memang tidak pernah mendorong Naruto untuk membalas perhatian yang diberikan Sakura tapi sindiran kecilnya kerap kali tepat sasaran. Mengenai hati Naruto yang keras.

"Hanya penasaran. Apa yang membuatnya berhenti bertingkah gila seperti sebelumnya. Jika aku tahu mungkin aku bisa mencegahnya menghampiriku setiap hari," Naruto tersenyum sinis sembari menyisiri rambut dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus Sakura-chan lambat laun akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu," Kushina bernafas kasar, "lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin dia berakhir denganmu. Pemuda dingin dan gadis manis sepertinya? Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding. Lihat! Bulu tanganku berdiri!" Kushina menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ibu berlebihan. Siapa berakhir dengan siapa? Itu terlalu jauh. Biasakan berpikir dengan sederhana. Ketika sudah menemukan dasarnya masukkan ke rumus yang lebih kompleks," Naruto mencapai pintu, memberikan senyuman angkuh pada ibunya sendiri lalu melenggang pergi.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Kemari kau!" Kushina mengejar Naruto sampai ke ambang pintu tapi nyatanya Naruto sudah berjalan melewati pagar rumah dan menuju stasiun."Bagaimana bisa aku yang baik hati ini memiliki anak laki-laki dengan perangai dingin seperti dia. Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku di masa lalu?" keluh Kushina. Sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak karena telepon rumahnya berbunyi, "Moshi-moshi. Oh…Sakura diantar oleh Kizashi-san? Tidak masalah. Naruto juga sudah berangkat. Semoga Sakura sembuh. Hai! Selamat pagi."

.

.

.

Sakura mengenakan syal berwarna merah cerah dan meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. Ino duduk disampingnya dengan roti isi yang mengganjal di mulutnya.

"Seriously? Flu di musim semi?"

Ino menggigit roti isinya dan duduk dengan kaki bersilang. Mata aquamarinenya terus menatap wajah Sakura yang kusam dengan hidung merah serta lilitan syal di leher,

"Dia ingin aku pergi. Naruto-kun ingin aku berhenti menganggunya. Aku…terus memikirkannya…aku tidak bisa konsentrasi…aku baru mengerjakan sepertiga tugas prakarya kita."

Sakura terus berkata dengan tatapan kosong. Suaranya memang sedikit sengau.

Bibirnya kering dan matanya terasa panas. Ia memang sakit. Sekarang tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingin tidur di jam istirahat ini.

"Badanmu lumayan panas. Kenapa kau masuk sekolah sih?"

"Pagi ini aku membiarkannya berangkat sendiri. Dia…pasti senang karena aku tidak merusak paginya. Aku ingin tidur dan sialnya aku harus tetap berangkat karena hari ini ada ulangan. Hah, malangnya aku," Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan posisi normal. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Pagi ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan ulangan Matematika dengan kepasrahan penuh. Pikiran tentang Naruto tidak bisa membuatnya tidur semalaman, ia lupa belajar dan flu-nya semakin parah.

"Disaat sakit pun kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku ragu kau bisa hidup tanpa dia sekarang," Ino menopang kepalanya dan merapikan poni Sakura yang berantakan, "Hidupmu menyedihkan. Kau tahu?"

Sakura mengamininya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang sudah merah.

"Dia sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauh. Kau tunggu apalagi?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya dan menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja lagi. Ia berniat untuk tidur tapi waktu istirahat sekarang hanya tersisa sepuluh menit, "Itu sulit sekali, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat menyukainya."

"Tidak. Tidak! Kau sudah membuat langkah besar. Kau berangkat sendiri, tidak menyiapkan bento untuknya. _That's great_ ," Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Kepalaku pusing jadi aku tidak sempat membuat bento. Apa dia sudah sarapan ya?"

Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Mantra jenis apa yang Naruto berikan kepada Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa begitu lengket, begitu suka, dan begitu keras kepala jika menyangkut hal-hal yang berbau Naruto.

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti berpikir tentang Naruto bodoh itu. _He is such of evil and you know that. Why you still don't understand? He hurt you…everytime_ ," Ino menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, "Kau tidak berpikir kalau sebenarnya dia sudah pacar?"

Sakura membeku. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Selama ini ia hanya berfokus pada kesendirian Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang perempuan pun namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Naruto memang sudah memiliki pacar. Naruto itu tampan dan tidak ada orang tampan di Jepang yang tidak memiliki pacar.

"T-Tidak mungkin," Sakura menegakkan kepala lalu melongo seperti idiot baru, "Selama ini Naruto-kun tidak pernah terlihat dengan gadis lain. Aku tahu semua tentang dia."

"Ayolah. Kau hanya menghibur diri sendiri. Walaupun Naruto sangaaaat menyebalkan tapi tidak ada yang bilang kalau dia jelek," Ino mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura sementara Sakura yang merasa terintimidasi segera memundurkan kepalanya, "Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Tidak baik mengejar laki-laki yang sudah punya pacar lho. Berhenti saja, huh…huh?" Jarak hidung Ino tinggal beberapa senti saja dari hidung Sakura, ia kemudian menyenggol lengan Sakura dengan lengannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan percaya kecuali aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku harus memastikannya," Sakura mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti sudah menemukan sebuah pencerahan.

Ino menggeleng dan menggigit bibir merahnya sendiri.

"Penolakan kemarin…aku harus memastikannya….apa karena dia memang agak sedikit kejam" Sakura membuat celah antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sesedikit mungkin. Ino mengangkat alisnya, "atau karena dia memiliki seorang pacar?!"

Ino mendesis dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sahabatnya yang mulai sekarang patut ia juluki Nona _Positive Thinking_. Sakura benar-benar membuat Ino gemas dengan segala tingkah keras kepalanya.

"Kau harus membantuku. Selidiki apakah dia sudah punya pacar. _Okay_?" Sakura menjabat tangan Ino secara sepihak dan meregangkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau itu seperti anak ayam, Forehead. Meskipun sudah diusir berkali-kali tapi kau akan kembali terus-menerus."

"Jika aku ini adalah anak ayam, maka aku adalah anak ayam warna pink yang manis dan menggemaskan," Sakura tersenyum. Ia bergaya dengan meletakkan kedua telunjuknya ke pipi.

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya," cibir Ino,

"Sakura!"

Ino menghentikan Sakura yang nampaknya hendak meninggalkan bangkunya. Sakura membenahi syalnya lalu menatap Ino,

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika Naruto memang sudah memiliki pacar?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Ino. Hidungnya mampat parah dan pertanyaan Ino menyentil hatinya. Sakura meremat ujung syalnya, pikirannya melanglang pada seseorang di kelas lain,

"Oh itu…Aku akan berhenti," Sakura memberi jarak pada kata-katanya, "Tapi sebelum itu terbukti aku akan terus mengejarnya, berada di sisinya. Seperti itulah perasaanku padanya."

" _A foolish love_ ," celetuk Ino. Di saat-saat tertentu Ino ingin menyeret Sakura pergi dari perasaan bodohnya kepada seorang pemuda yang bertahun-tahun mengabaikannya, " _It's called foolish love._ "

Sakura memberikan senyum pahit kepada Ino sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kelas,

" _Love always like that_ , Ino. _**Always.**_ "

* * *

Naruto memandangi langit melalui jendela di sampingnya. Semilir angin menembus celah jendela dan menghembuskan kesejukan tersendiri. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sengaja tinggal di kelas dan membiarkan Kiba dan Sai pergi ke kantin tanpa dirinya. Ia lapar. Sangat. Tapi ia tidak ingin kemanapun.

Langit di bulan April memang begitu biru. Cerah. Seperti senyuman seorang gadis yang selalu meneriakkan namanya penuh semangat. Gadis yang biasanya akan datang ke kelasnya pada jam istirahat dan memaksanya untuk memakan bento yang harus Naruto akui memang enak. Kemana gadis itu? Tidak tahukah dia jika Naruto sudah sangat lapar.

Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri.

Bodoh

Kenapa sekarang ia memikirkan Sakura?

'Ini pasti karena aku kelaparan. Pikiranku jadi melantur kemana-mana,' begitu pikir Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto! Kau masih disini? Mana bentomu?" Kiba datang sembari memainkan tusuk gigi. Agaknya Kiba sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Bento apa?" Naruto menyahuti Kiba tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari jendela.

"O-bento. Dari gadis pink itu. Haruno Sakura. Penggemar beratmu yang gila," Kiba tergelak keras. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku di depan Naruto.

"Dia tidak kesini. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi," jawab Naruto dengan nada bicara mendayu. Ia seperti tidak ada tenaga.

"Benarkah?" Kiba menggebrak meja, "Kau menyuruhnya pergi? Tidak kusangka kau memang brengsek. Aku heran kenapa manusia kejam sepertimu digilai banyak orang?" Kiba berdecak setengah kagum setengah kesal.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Tanpa menjawab pun ia tahu kenapa banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Karena ia tampan. Ia tahu kelebihannya dan ia cukup tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Kiba sialan itu berusaha untuk memancing tawa Naruto tapi mood Naruto yang sedang buruk membuatnya berpikiran negatif terus.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuatku memuji diriku sendiri kan? Aku bukan tipe orang narsis," Naruto mendesis masih dengan palingan wajah.

"Kau tahu ya rupanya?" Kiba tergelak lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau begitu murung, bocah tampan?"

"Naruto murung karena Sakura tidak datang memberinya bento."

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto mencari sumber suara yang mengatakan hal menyebalkan itu. Ia mendapati pemuda tinggi dengan rambut nanas berdiri diambang pintu. Diam-diam Naruto mengamati jam dinding. Istirahat masih tersisa lima menit dan sayangnya anak-anak belum kembali ke kelas. Naruto enggan sekali bertemu dengan Shikamaru kalau dirinya sedang berada di situasi seperti ini. _Bad mood_. Sangat. Karena Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca pikirannya yang sialnya selalu tepat.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kelasmu di sebelah. Ini kelas 3-B. Punyamu 3-A," Naruto menunjuk tembok di depannya, ia bermaksud menunjuk kelas Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah kelasnya, "Kiba akan menunjukkan jalan jika kau tersesat."

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi ke bantalan tangan yang kelihatannya terlanjur melekat pada meja.

"Jangan mulai menjadi brengsek. Aku tidak akan kemari jika saja kau datang ke ruang klub dan ikut rapat rutin seperti biasanya. Mendokusei," Shikamaru mengorek sebelah telinganya lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kiba.

"Shikamaru, a-aku sudah memberi tahunya. Dia bahkan menolak ajakanku ke kantin. Sungguh. Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut," kekikukan tergambar jelas di wajah Kiba. Harus Kiba akui Shikamaru bisa jadi orang yang mengerikan ketika marah. Meski terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup tapi Shikamaru bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam masa depan Kiba, tentunya masa depan yang menyangkut akademis dan kelangsungannya di Tim Baseball.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa memaksanya."

Kiba bernafas lega. Ia tersenyum canggung. Sementara Shikamaru mendatangi Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa anak kelas 3-B mulai berdatangan.

"Hah~" Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Akhirnya fase ini datang juga. Pinky sudah menyadari kebodohannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya berhenti," Naruto capek harus mengatakan fakta ini berkali-kali.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun dia akan berhenti."

"Tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia tidak datang?" Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Mata birunya melebar, menatap Shikamaru dengan binar keterkejutan.

"Aku belum mengubah hobiku menjadi penguntit. Jika kau mau tahu," Shikamaru berhenti di samping tubuh Naruto, "Aku bertemu dengannya saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Dia diantar, jelas kalau kalian tidak bersama. Hari ini pergelangan tangannya tidak memerah seperti biasanya, artinya dia tidak membuat bento," Shikamaru berhenti berbicara. Ia memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk menikmati sebuah lollipop. Buku-buku jari Naruto mengerat, "Hidungnya merah dan dia pakai syal yang artinya dia sakit. Pasti Flu. Dan aku mengasumsikan pagi ini dia bangun dengan kepala pusing dan terlalu sakit untuk membuat bento untukmu yang pasti akan melempar bentonya…kepadaku," Shikamaru mengambil jeda nafas, "seperti biasanya."

"Kau hebat, Shikamaru. Rupanya kau memang orang yang sangat detail," Kiba bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal pergelangan tangan yang memerah itu?" mata Naruto memincing tajam. Shikamaru sekarang terdengar seperti detektif setengah maniak.

Shikamaru menggosok matanya pelan. Nampaknya ia akan menguap, "Selama ini Sakura selalu memasak makanan yang di dalamnya ada bahan-bahan yang harus dimemarkan, ditekan. Dan… Sakura menggunakan tangannya. Oh, kau mana tahu, kau kan jarang makan bento darinya. Maafkan aku. Sesekali otakku ini bisa salah," Shikamaru tidak jadi menguap. Mata malasnya itu sekarang terpancang pada Naruto, intens seperti hendak mengeluarkan sinar pembunuh sama seperti tokoh robot jahat di film-film.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Apa-apaan ini? Ia diserang rasa bersalah dan Shikamaru datang memperkeruhnya. Naruto rasa Shikamaru ingin balas dendam karena dirinya tidak datang pada saat rapat. Shikamaru sangat jarang berkelahi bahkan nyaris tidak pernah, tapi pemuda bermata sipit itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan jika menyerang orang dengan kemampuannya berkata-kata ditambah kemampuan otaknya. Terkadang, ucapannya lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah bogem mentah.

"Sikapmu ini…apa karena rapat tadi? Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi," desis Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berkelahi," Shikamaru akhirnya menguap. Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan menyangga kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin mendapat mood buruk dan Kiba yang terperangah kagum.

Sial.

Naruto melengos. Pemuda bermata biru itu menunjuk ke arah pintu, "Sasuke! Bawa temanmu ini!" ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke melewati kelasnya.

"Tidak mau," Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celana membuat pemuda berambut raven itu tampak sangat tampan. Beberapa gadis di kelas Naruto bahkan menjerit tertahan ketika melihat salah satu dari jenius SMA Hagano, Sasuke Uchiha, berhenti di depan kelas mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lain kali. Datang ke ruang klub sehabis sekolah. Aku tidak mau kau ketinggalan informasi," Shikamaru melangkah keluar. Ia sempat menepuk bahu Sasuke, bahkan memasang senyum brengseknya pada Naruto sepersekian detik.

"Wow, harus kuakui, Shikamaru itu keren," Kiba menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya sembari bersiul mantap.

"Apanya yang keren? Jenius brengsek," Naruto menendang mejanya sampai terjungkal. Beberapa murid berteriak sampai ketakutan. Bahkan Kiba pun terkejut. Mereka memandangi sosok Naruto yang sekarang diselimuti oleh aura hitam.

" _Kuso_."

* * *

" _Mision one_. Mengikutinya pulang sekolah!"

"Kau sudah sering pulang bersamanya. Lagipula kau kan sakit, astaga! Lihat! Lendir kehijauan menjijikan keluar dari hidungmu."

"Ini ingus."

"Terserahlah."

Ino dan Sakura mengendap-endap diantara bangunan-bangunan, tiang-tiang, pilar-pilar dan semak-semak sekolah untuk mengikuti Naruto. Lebih tepatnya menguntit. Ino beberapa kali ingin kabur tapi cengkraman tangan Sakura sekuat besi dan Ino tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Dia keluar dari halaman sekolah. Berbelok ke arah stasiun," bisik Sakura.

"Dia memang seharusnya ke stasiun. Tunggu! Dia berhenti di depan toko kue sus. Pacarnya seorang penjual kue?" Ino perlahan berpandangan dengan Sakura. Mereka terus memantau gerak-gerik Naruto sampai Naruto memasuki toko kue.

.

.

"Aku lelah," Ino menyandarkan punggunya pada tembok di sampingnya. Sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu dan Naruto sama sekali belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Ino sungguh kagum pada Sakura yang masih dan sangat terlihat bersemangat layaknya orang sehat. Ino tidak pernah melihat Sakura lesu kecuali saat sakit. Sakura memang aneh.

"Sebenarnya dia mau beli kue atau menjadi batu disana?"

"Sssttt…diamlah. Kita bisa ketahuan," Sakura meletakkan telunjuk tangannya di depan bibir. Gadis itu mencoba melangkah mendekati toko. Ia cukup terkesirap ketika mendapati seorang wanita tengah membalik papan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'. Kenapa tokonya tutup? Padahal Naruto belum keluar.

"Permisi Nona! Nona! Aku mau tanya!" Sakura berlari menghampiri perempuan yang kini membuka pintu toko dengan raut wajah heran, "Kenapa kau menutup tokonya? Pelanggan….pelanggan…maksudku tadi ada seorang anak laki-laki, berambut kuning dengan model spike seperti ini," Sakura menggambar bentuk rambut Naruto di udara," masuk ke sini dan sampai sekarang dia belum keluar."

"Oh…anak itu?! Dia hanya bertanya dimana pintu belakang dan minta izin lewat dari pintu belakang kami karena ada dua maniak yang mengikutinya."

"Apa?" Sakura menggigit jari.

Jadi Naruto sudah mengetahui keberadaan dirinya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto berjalan begitu cepat dan membodohinya dengan trik toko kue.

"Kau juga diikuti maniak?" tanya perempuan di depan Sakura.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak mengenal maniak manapun dan tidak berniat berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka," Sakura tertawa canggung. Ia jelas mengetahui bahwa maniak yang dibicarakan Naruto adalah dirinya dan Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu," Sakura membungkuk minta maaf. Ino yang berada di belakangnya menaikkan alis dan berkata terima kasih dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sekarang mereka tidak tahu harus kemana. Sakura meyakini jika Naruto sudah naik kereta ke Edogawa beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Misi pertama untuk sementara ini ditunda. Jadwal keretaku lima belas menit lagi."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya pengintaian yang sia-sia itu berakhir. Ino lelah. Dia sudah mengatakannya kan?

"Jangan mengajakku lagi lain kali," Ino berbalik sembari mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan tega membiarkanku berjuang sendiri. Sampai ketemu besok!" Sakura berlari sambil berteriak.

Ino tertawa kecil, mata aquamarinenya melirik, ia menangkap sosok mungil berambut pink sedang berlari dengan syal berkibar memanjang.

"Sampai ketemu besok, jidat."

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah turun ke peraduannya beberapa menit yang lalu, meskipun begitu sisa-sisa cahaya kemerahan masih betah menggantung di cakrawala dan menunggu malam benar-benar mengusirnya. Anjing-anjing mulai melolong sebagai tanda bahwa malam berangsur datang. Di antara lolongan anjing itu berjalanlah seorang gadis dengan syal yang membungkus lehernya sampai ke dagu. Sweaternya sedikit basah karena dirinya harus berhimpitan dengan penumpang kereta lain yang rata-rata adalah pekerja kantoran yang juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan sekarang ia harus berjalan dari stasiun ke rumahnya. Gadis itu sengaja tidak memberitahu ayahnya untuk menjemput karena ayahnya harus lembur hari ini di kantor dan ibunya ada panggilan pekerjaan.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura, mengeratkan syalnya. Suhu tubuhnya naik lagi, bahkan sekarang nafasnya terasa panas, matanya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sakura berjalan tertatih, entah kenapa lututnya nyeri sekali. Mungkin benar jika ibunya sering mengatakan kalau Sakura kena reumatik di usia muda karena kebiasaan mandinya.

Jarak rumahnya dan stasiun sekitar 500 meter. Saat dirinya baru menempuh setengah perjalanan, Sakura melihat pemuda dengan rambut spike warna pirang sedang bersandar pada tembok pagar salah satu rumah orang yang Sakura tidak terlalu kenal siapa pemiliknya.

Sakura setengah berlari untuk menyambangi orang yang ia yakini adalah Naruto. Walaupun sekarang sudah gelap dan hanya ada penerangan dari lampu jalan tapi Sakura yakin betul jika sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sakura tidak mungkin salah. Ia sudah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya untuk memperhatikan Naruto. Jadi, tipuan gelap seperti ini tidak akan bisa mengelabuhinya.

Jarak Sakura dan Naruto tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. Tiba-tiba senyum mengembang Sakura menghilang ketika ada seorang perempuan seusianya berambut pirang menghampiri Naruto dari balik belokan. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum sembari mengamit lengan kekar Naruto. Rahang Sakura kaku. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin pelan sampai jaraknya dan Naruto tinggal 10 meter.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto dan si gadis pirang sama-sama menoleh. Bedanya, si gadis menampakkan kerutan di dahinya yang berarti ia sedang heran dan berusaha mengidentifikasi siapa gadis pink yang memanggil Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto menampakkan sebuah ekspresi seperti ingin mengutuk.

"Oh, kau baru pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara datar. Ia melepas pegangan gadis pirang di sampingnya.

Sakura tertawa getir dalam hati. Naruto masih berpura-pura jika ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura menguntitnya tadi. Gadis bermata emerald itu kini memandangi gadis pirang yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya dan Naruto. Matanya panas, "Iya, aku baru saja pulang. Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sakura merutuki dirinya. Ini bukan dirinya. Ucapan basa-basi seperti ini sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah menyuruh si gadis pirang untuk berjalan lebih dulu sementara dirinya masih berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sakit dan kelihatan begitu letih.

"Dia…pacarmu?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Matanya bersinggungan dengan mata Naruto yang tajam dan biru.

"Tidak- Tidak usah dijawab. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu penasaran-"

"Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti. Kau tahu aku tidak menginginkanmu."

Siapa yang menyayat Sakura sekarang? Karena ia merasa ada beberapa potong daging yang disayat dan diambil paksa dari tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku ingin berada di samping Naruto-kun. Aku menyukaimu- tidak- aku mencintaimu. Sungguh!"

Mata Sakura sudah berair. Kegelapan ini sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi kilau air di matanya dan Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihatnya. Naruto tidak bodoh.

Sakura selalu bilang bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruto tapi baru kali ini ia menyatakan cinta di hadapan pemuda pirang itu. Di bawah lampu jalan temaram yang berbunyi aneh seperti akan mati, di bawah kungkungan langit malam di seluruh Tokyo, Sakura mengatakannya.

Naruto tertawa, terus tertawa sampai tawa itu benar-benar menjadi keras. Naruto terbahak di depan wajah Sakura. Hati Sakura ciut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan tertawa mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Matanya kembali panas, nafasnya juga panas. Ia sakit, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari sakitnya sendiri. Gadis itu berusaha menutup wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah memerah dengan syal.

"Cinta? Menurutmu apa itu cinta?" tawa Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Kepalanya maju ke depan, tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura, "Katakan padaku, apa itu cinta? Kasih sayang? Suka? Tertarik? Katakan! Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah, rahangnya sudah kebas. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang menyentak ingin keluar. Perutnya serasa diaduk oleh sesuatu yang menjadikannya begitu berdebar sekaligus sakit. Sakura membuka mulut tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ia lebih memilih menangis daripada menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Gadis pirang yang sebelumnya bersama Naruto sudah menghilang di belokan dan Naruto sepertinya menyadari hal tersebut. Maka dengan sedikit mendecakkan lidah, pemuda tinggi itu mundur dan hendak berbalik pulang, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni cinta seperti itu."

Naruto mendengar suara tangis samar-samar diudara, membelai telinganya sangat lembut. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Sebelum ia pergi, sepasang tangan mengenggam jari manis dan kelingkingnya. Sedikit gemetar. Tremor itu berlangsung untuk beberapa detik.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati wajah Sakura sudah berlumuran dengan air mata. Mata gioknya sekarang kabur oleh air asin yang keluar dari matanya dengan deras. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memandang kedua bola mata Naruto tanpa ragu,

" _Love is_ ..,"

Sakura mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya lagi.

" _Love is what I to do alone_."

.

.

.

To be Continue…..

.

.

.

Well, aku rasa hurt nya kali ini ga terlalu kental. Gimana dong? Salahkan jari-jariku yang mengetik fic chapter ini begitu saja. Biar sedih silakan dibaca sambil dengerin lagu galau kkkkk. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Sakura disini bukan tipe orang yang menyerah meski diperlakukan jahat (Kayaknya sama seperti karakter aslinya sih). Apakah Naruto kurang kejam? Wkwkwk. Sebelumnya maaf aku mau bikin Shikamaru agak keren di fic ini hehe. Abis Cygnus suka sama Shika wkwk.

Dan kalian bisa tebak siapa cewek pirang itu?

And big thanks to everyone who supported me. Itu sangat berarti buat Cygnus. I wrote this fic because of you guys. And I hope y'all will support me and give me some ideas or critic to make this fanfic more perfect.

Ya walaupun ga terlalu banyak yang suka aku tetap update wkwk, soalnya ini cerita udah ngeganjel banget di otak aku

So, what do you think about this chapter? Tell me please! Because I am waiting you ^^ Iya! Kamu!

Kecup sayang

Cygnus Jessenia 3


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : Drama, Bertele-tele, Typo(s), Menyebabkan pusing dan iritasi pada mata

Boleh suka boleh tidak, setidaknya baca terlebih dahulu

Happy Reading Minna-san

* * *

"Cinta? Menurutmu apa itu cinta?" tawa Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Kepalanya maju ke depan, tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura, "Katakan padaku, apa itu cinta? Kasih sayang? Suka? Tertarik? Katakan! Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah, rahangnya sudah kebas. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang menyentak ingin keluar. Perutnya serasa diaduk oleh sesuatu yang menjadikannya begitu berdebar sekaligus sakit. Sakura membuka mulut tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ia lebih memilih menangis daripada menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Gadis pirang yang sebelumnya bersama Naruto sudah menghilang di belokan dan Naruto sepertinya menyadari hal tersebut. Maka dengan sedikit mendecakkan lidah, pemuda tinggi itu mundur dan hendak berbalik pulang, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni cinta seperti itu."

Naruto mendengar suara tangis samar-samar diudara, membelai telinganya sangat lembut. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Sebelum ia pergi, sepasang tangan mengenggam jari manis dan kelingkingnya. Sedikit gemetar. Tremor itu berlangsung untuk beberapa detik.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati wajah Sakura sudah berlumuran dengan air mata. Mata gioknya sekarang kabur oleh air asin yang keluar dari matanya dengan deras. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memandang kedua bola mata Naruto tanpa ragu,

" _Love is_ ..,"

Sakura mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya lagi.

" _Love is what I to do alone_."

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Waiting You

.

.

.

Presented by

Cygnus Jessenia

.

.

.

.

3\. **A Lonely Star Among The Clouds**

* * *

"Aku sakit- bisa aku pinjam catatanmu nanti?"

Sakura manggut-manggut selagi dirinya menempelkan handphone-nya ke pipi dan diganjal oleh bantal kecil. Sementara satu tangannya memegang kompres di dahinya dan tangan yang lain tergeletak pasrah di atas pusar.

' _Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri untuk datang ke sekolah kemarin. Kau dan kepala batumu itu selalu membuatku resah, Jidat. Tiduran saja di kasurmu itu dan jangan lakukan apapun-'_

Sakura terbatuk, kendati demamnya sudah mulai turun tapi rasa panas di tubuhnya tak juga menghilang. Ia merasa panas sekaligus kedinginan di saat yang sama. Ia berniat untuk tidur 3 menit yang lalu sebelum _handphone_ -nya berdering dan sahabat karibnya mengomel seperti ibunya di seberang sana. Sakura pusing.

' _Kau mendengarkanku kan? Hei! Sakura! Hello? Hello? Are you there?'_

"Aku ngantuk, Ino. Siapkan saja catatanmu, ya. Aku tutup dulu, sampai jumpa."

Sakura membuang nafas. Lelehan air kompresan membasahi dahi serta bagian kepala depannya, mengalir tanpa henti ke sela-sela rambut dan pelipis dan berakhir meresap ke bantalnya. Saat ini, gadis berambut pink sebahu itu tidak berniat dengan siapapun termasuk Ino. Ia hanya tidak siap. Ada bekas luka di hatinya yang masih basah dan lembek dan Sakura tidak siap membukanya bagi siapapun.

Naruto

Tanpa terasa sudut mata Sakura sudah basah oleh air asing yang jelas bukan berasal dari air kompresan. Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus air di sudut matanya dan melirik jam _Station Mini 'Victoria'_ 1747-nya. Ia sudah tidur lebih dari 4 jam sejak ia terbangun di waktu subuh dan minta diantar ke kamar mandi oleh ibunya.

Sakura merasa kerongkonganya kering dan baju hangatnya dibanjiri keringat dari punggungya. Gadis itu menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan gontai sembari memegangi kompres di dahinya dan menggigit sebuah termometer. Panasnya 37.8 derajat celcius. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dalam telepon di ujung tangga.

Kedua mata Sakura sayu, ada bayangan gelap di bawah matanya yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia benar-benar kelelahan dan tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

"Mama," panggil Sakura lirih.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Sakura-chan?" Mebuki menutup teleponnya dan mengantongi handphonenya sembari menyambut Sakura di ujung tangga, "Kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku haus. Aku ingin susu coklat," Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa warna biru metalik di ruang tamu, "Mama tidak pergi bekerja?" Sakura menggosok matanya yang serasa ingin terpejam kembali.

"Mama tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat kau sakit begini." Mebuki membawakan teh bening keemasan, _chammomile._ Sakura mengernyit heran, ia minta susu coklat, bukannya teh.

"Susu?" Suara Sakura serak. Sepertinya flu-nya akan disusul dengan penyakit batuk.

"Tidak ada susu sampai flu-mu sembuh. Kau juga mulai batuk-batuk kan? Minum saja teh ini. Ayo! Mama tiupkan."

Mebuki tergelak ketika Sakura memberinya tatapan 'jangan bercanda' saat wanita yang bekerja sebagai penerjemah bahasa asing itu hendak meniup bibir cangkir yang ia bawa. Mebuki mengulurkan cangkir teh kepada Sakura dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya meminum teh dengan hati-hati, perlahan, seperti anak kecil yang minum teh untuk pertama kalinya sambil memegangi kantong kompres yang sudah mulai kering.

Sakura-nya masih belum berubah sejak mereka pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini.

Mebuki ikut duduk di samping Sakura dan mengambil alih kompres anak perempuannya itu lalu ia mengecek dahi Sakura dengan punggung tangan, "Alergimu kambuh lagi, kau jadi demam seperti ini. Kemarin kau juga pulang telat," Mebuki mengingat Sakura yang pulang dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang berantakan. Anaknya itu menangis, wajahnya super berantakan. Tapi saat dia bertanya kenapa, Sakura hanya menjawab kalau dia sakit. Pilek katanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, rambutnya yang acak-acakan semakin berantakan saat gadis itu merepet ke tubuh ibunya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu sang ibu. Senyumnya hilang seketika saat ia telah menyandarkan kepalanya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku sakit," jawab Sakura singkat. Hidungnya mampat lagi saat sebulir air mata mengalir perlahan menelusuri tulang hidungnya.

Mebuki mengusap sisi kepala Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa bercerita kapanpun kau mau. Mama tidak akan memaksamu. Mama selalu ada disini."

Sakura memejamkan mata berusaha meredam tangisnya. Ia sakit. Hanya sakit. Tidak lebih.

Dan..

'Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk memikirkan kapan harus berhenti.'

.

.

Sakura menunggui ibunya yang sedang mengangkat jemuran di samping rumah mereka. Mebuki mengangkat jemuran sambil sesekali menengok dan mengajak bicara Sakura yang terduduk di depan pintu sambil membawa sehelai selimut yang kini tergeletak lemas di kakinya. Gadis berambut pink itu menekuk kakinya, menopang kepala dengan lutut, menyesap obat batuk hisap sementara tangan kanannya mengambar pola-pola abstrak di atas lantai. Rambut Sakura diikat ke atas asal-asalan, membuat lehernya yang berkeringat tersentuh angin. Ia nampak menggemaskan dengan celana tidur dan sweater kuning kebesarannya.

Sakura ngotot untuk duduk di luar daripada masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergumul dengan selimutnya yang hangat atau duduk di depan TV di dalam meja penghangat. Sakura bilang ia bisa mati kebosanan di dalam rumah.

Hari sudah menjelang sore namun langit yang cerah mengesankan jika siang tidak akan lengser dengan mudah. Langit masih terang, matahari masih betah berayun di cakrawala menghalau malam datang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk?" Mebuki bertanya pada anak gadisnya yang bengong di depan pintu. Wanita itu kerepotan membawa banyak pakaian yang telah kering.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menyibak rambut di dahinya sembari menyedot obatnya keras-keras sampai menimbulkan suara. Mata emeraldnya memandang langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. Ada dua layangan di langit. Saling bertarung satu sama lain berusaha memutus benang. Sakura mendongak sampai mulutnya menganga agar dapat mengamati layang-layang yang bergerak ke arah Barat dan menukik ke bawah.

Gadis itu memekik ketika mengetahui salah satu layangan –bergambar burung layang-layang dengan ekor orange- putus dan melayang jatuh tanpa daya ke bawah.

Sakura cepat-cepat mencari sandalnya dan berlari mengejar layang-layang yang melayang jatuh tanpa mempedulikan ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ia bisa dikira orang gila tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari mengejar layang-layang yang putus itu. Perasaannya mungkin sama dengan layang-layang itu. Terombang-ambing tak tentu arah. Menunggu waktu untuk jatuh.

Tapi Sakura berusaha agar jangan sampai menyentuh tanah. Layang-layang itu sama seperti hati dan perasaannya. Sakura menahannya agar tidak menyentuh dasar kekecewaan. Sakura akan memperjuangkannya meski harus mengambil jalan memutar. Meski harus berlari seperti ini. Ia ingin berjuang sedikit lagi.

Ia ingin berjuang sedikit lagi…dan melihat sampai mana batasnya bisa bertahan.

Layang-layang putus yang dikejar Sakura menyangkut pada sebatang pohon oak kurus yang daunnya tak seberapa banyak. Bertepatan dengan itu juga ada dua anak yang berlari ke arahnya. Dua anak kurus berkulit kuning yang tertawa bersama sambil berteriak-teriak mencari layangan. Keduanya kaget ketika melihat Sakura berusaha menggapai layangan mereka.

"Itu layang-layang kami, Nee-chan," teriak salah satu anak itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku," Sakura melompat untuk mencoba mengambil layangan yang menyangkut itu, "hanya ingin membantu kalian mengambilnya," Sakura hanya menggapai udara kosong, lompatannya kurang tinggi. Gadis itu nyengir, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Kalian hebat sekali tadi. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pertarungan layang-layang seperti tadi. Dulu aku sering melihatnya karena," Sakura terlihat berpikir, "karena…orang yang kusukai sangat suka bermain layang-layang."

Kedua anak kurus tadi saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka lalu mengamati Sakura yang memakai baju hangat, celana tidur panjang dan tak lupa dengan rambut awut-awutannya di akhir musim semi.

"Kalau begitu biar kami yang mengambil layangan itu."

Salah satu dari anak itu memanjat pohon oak dan dengan mudahnya dapat mengambil layangan dengan ekor orange itu. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, bocah itu melompat dari ketinggian 2 meter dan tersenyum ceria pada temannya.

"Ini untuk Nee-chan."

"K-kenapa kalian memberikannya padaku?" Sakura sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika ia disodori layangan bergambar burung layang-layang itu.

"Nee-chan mengejar layangan ini pasti karena teringat pada orang yang Nee-chan sukai itu kan? Jika layang-layang ini begitu penting bagi Nee-chan dan membuat Nee-chan senang, maka ambilah."

Salah satu anak tersebut menyerahkan layang-layang ke tangan Sakura dan berbisik pada temannya. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dan melambai dengan senyum teramat lebar, "Jaga layang-layang itu untuk kami ya!"

Sakura mengangguk lalu membalas lambaian mereka lalu membungkuk hormat.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan pelan untuk pulang ke rumah sambil menenteng layangan. Sakura harus berjalan memutar agar bisa lewat di jalan yang agak sepi. Ia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang mungkin menganggapnya sebagai orang gila.

Ia terus berjalan menunduk, memperhatikan sandal ayahnya yang ia bawa pergi dari rumah. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat ada sorot lampu motor yang melewatinya dengan cepat. Mata emeraldnya membelalak saat melihat Naruto berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Pemuda itu memakai hoodie warna hitam dan berjalan dengan pandangan lurus. Ransel Naruto menggantung di lengan kirinya.

Sakura terbatuk, hidungnya masih merah dan berair. Gadis berambut pink itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada layangannya. Sorot mata Naruto begitu dingin dan membuat Sakura ragu bahkan untuk melambaikan tangan. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya langsung memasang senyum cerianya. Ia masih akan berusaha.

"Naruto-kun! Selamat sore," Sakura melambai dari seberang jalan.

Naruto tidak melirik sedikitpun. Pemuda itu berjalan lurus tanpa mengindahkan sapaan Sakura seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

Sakura memandang sandalnya lagi seolah itu adalah objek yang paling menarik dan perlahan menurunkan tangan yang terlanjur terangkat. Tangan yang terabaikan. Ia tersenyum tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan harapan bahwa Naruto akan berbalik melihatnya juga tapi Naruto tidak berbalik. Masih berjalan lurus di jalanan menurun. Melewati Sakura begitu saja tanpa memedulikan apapun.

Maka Sakura memalingkan muka dan menatap lurus kedepan. Berjalan dalam tangis sambil memegang layang-layang putus. Matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan dengan benar karena terhalang air mata.

Mungkin perasaannya akan bernasib sama dengan layang-layang itu. Mungkin ia harus berhenti melawan angin dan hanya berlayar berdasarkan arus saja. Atau mungkin Sakura harus berhenti terbang dan memilih turun. Pintu mana yang harus ia masuki dalam hidup Naruto jika Naruto sendirilah yang mengunci semuanya bagi Sakura.

Sakura ingin memohon agar Naruto tidak menghentikan cintanya. Membiarkannya untuk bermimpi tentang kemungkinan untuk bersama Naruto. Namun kenyataan tidak seperti yang Sakura harapkan.

Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan ketika mencintai Naruto semakin lama berubah menjadi rasa sakit.

 _I don't want to stop this love_

 _But it hurts to love you_

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 hari Sakura tidak masuk ke sekolah, maka ketika gadis itu menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di sekolah, Ino langsung menghambur ke arah gadis berambut pink itu dan memberikannya kecupan bertubi di depan umum. Ayah Sakura, Kizashi, hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dari dalam mobil lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil menginjak pedal gas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jidat. Kelas terasa sepi saat kau tak ada," Ino mengadu keningnya sendiri dengan kening Sakura. Terkadang Sakura tidak terlalu nyaman dengan skinship tapi Ino tidak pernah menggubris itu. Bagi Ino, Sakura sudah seperti saudara perempuannya sendiri. Rambut pink Sakura yang selalu memberi kesan anak-anak membuat Ino ingin memanjakannya.

"Kau menakutiku, Ino. Kau selalu berubah jadi romantis begini saat aku sakit. Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya," Sakura menyorong kepala Ino dan dalam sepersekian detik Ino menggerung sambil menggelitiki Sakura.

"Suka kepalamu!"

Sepasang netra biru Ino menangkap hanya ada satu wadah bento yang ada digenggam Sakura. Wadah bento pink dengan gambar panda menungging. Kesukaan Sakura.

"Hei, kau tahu, aku dapat kiriman permen dari saudaraku yang habis liburan di Turki. Sengaja ku bawa karena kau bilang akan masuk hari ini. Aku baik kan?!" Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak rambut Sakura hingga poni gadis berambut pink yang sebenarnya sudah terselip rapi di bawah bando mencuat kemana-mana.

"Aku mau!" ucap Sakura bersemangat. Gadis itu memang menyukai makanan manis. Jadi, ia tidak akan menolak jika ada orang yang memberinya permen gratis.

Ino menepuk tasnya sendiri memberi isyarat kepada Sakura jika semua permennya ada di dalam tas. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Permenmu…boleh kubagikan sedikit untuk Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu. Matanya berusaha menangkap emosi apa yang ditunjukkan Ino.

"Tidak boleh," sahut Ino tanpa ragu. Gadis itu melihat bibir Sakura turun seketika, "Jesus. Jangan memasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Aku bisa dikira sedang membully-mu. Baiklah..baiklah. Boleh, kau boleh membaginya dengannya. Satu saja ya! Aku tidak mau buang-buang permen untuk seseorang yang mulutnya tidak akan jadi manis meski makan sepanci gula-gula."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Ino-chan," Sakura menyalami Ino dengan raut muka paling bahagia.

"Tidak usah kau katakan pun semua orang juga sudah tahu," Ino mengipasi wajahnya berlagak tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan pujian Sakura. Melarang Sakura untuk memperhatikan Naruto sama seperti bicara pada dinding jadi selama Sakura memang belum mau mundur Ino tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sulit sekali menghapus cinta yang terlanjur menjadi kerak di otak.

"Arigato," ucap Sakura dengan tawa kecil.

" _Anytime_ , Sakura-chin," Ino menggoda Sakura dengan menambah sufiks –chin yang membuat nama Sakura jadi kedengaran aneh.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berlari mendahului Sakura sambil tertawa keras. Sosoknya hilang dibalik kumpulan bambu hias.

* * *

Hari ini Sakura tidak membawa bekal untuk Naruto. Ia lupa meminta kembali semua kotak bekalnya pada Naruto sehingga hanya tersisa wadah miliknya sendiri dan Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk membeli tempat makan baru.

Sejujurnya, egonya menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak menemui Naruto lagi tapi setiap merasakan kebahagian, Sakura selalu teringat wajah Naruto. Bagaimana jika ia bisa membuat Naruto bahagia juga. Dan ketika Ino mengeluarkan sekotak besar permen jelly bertabur serbuk putih pada jam istirahat, Sakura langsung merebutnya dan mengatakan terima kasih sambil berlari keluar kelas. Gadis berambut pink itu mencari Naruto ke kelasnya namun agaknya tetangganya itu sedang tidak ada di kelas. Sakura bertemu Chouji di lorong dan menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Meski harus berakhir dengan pemerasan – Chouji mengambil sepertiga permen dari Ino- Sakura akhirnya mengetahui kalau Naruto pergi ke atap.

Dengan tergesa Sakura menaiki tangga lalu membuka pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas tangga dan atap sekolah. Gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, pada detik yang sama ia menemukan Naruto yang dengan tiduran di dekat pagar pembatas. Pemuda itu berbaring, berbantal kedua lengannya sendiri, kaki kirinya tertekuk sementara yang lainnya tergeletak lurus.

Naruto tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya, hanya kaos hitam polos. Atasan seragamnya ia ikat dengan karet gelang pada sebuah besi mencuat sisa konstruksi yang tidak dipotong. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tidak kuasa melihat keindahan ini. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekati Naruto. Apalagi semilir angin diakhir musim semi ini meniup perlahan rambut Naruto. Membuat poni pemuda itu terbaring lemas menutupi matanya.

Sakura melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto, berusaha membuat suara seminim mungkin agar tidak membangunkan pemuda yang ia sukai sejak kecil itu. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, duduk bersila sembari membuka kotak bentonya.

"Selamat makan," bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencomot sebuah kentang manis dan jamur enoki yang digulung dengan daging sapi tipis. Sementara dirinya mengunyah, mata Sakura tak lepas dari Naruto.

Naruto begitu tenang dan terlihat rileks. Beda sekali jika sedang dalam keadaan sadar dan berhadapan dengannya. Otot wajah Naruto seakan terus menegang jika sedang berada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menaruh kotak makannya, "Aku tidak yakin kalau kita bisa duduk berdua seperti ini jika kau sedang sadar," ia memandangi hidung Naruto lalu bulu mata pemuda itu yang panjang dan turun, kemudian mata Sakura mengelana ke kening Naruto, "Kau selalu mengerutkan dahimu saat aku bicara."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya memandang arakan awan yang mulai bergeser karena tiupan angin. Aroma musim panas sudah tercium di udara. Aroma tunas yang terbang bersama biji-biji dan serbuk bunga. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu menghela nafas sambil sesekali melirik Naruto, memastikan apakah pemuda itu terbangun,

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum agar semua orang tidak takut padamu. Jangan menahan senyummu hanya karena aku," Sakura mengambil nafas sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari birunya langit ke wajah Naruto. Bayang-bayang gelap terbentuk di wajah Naruto karena bias di mata Sakura, "Naruto-kun, apa kau pernah berpikir jika kehidupan kita akan lebih baik kalau saja kita tidak bertemu? Aku tidak perlu kesusahan seperti ini," Sakura memberikan senyum yang mengindikasikan jika dirinya terluka,

"Sayangnya, seberapa sering pun aku menyesalinya, aku selalu menyukaimu lagi dan lagi. Ah, apa kita pernah berbicara tentang impian masing-masing? Aku ingin menjadi koki yang hebat dan punya restauran sendiri di Tokyo. Tidak perlu besar. Hanya restauran keluarga kecil yang menyediakan kursi terbatas. Aku ingin memasakkan makanan yang enak setiap hari untuk orang-orang dan… untukmu. Apa impianmu, Naruto-kun? Apapun itu aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia mengangkat tangan dan menggosok hidungnya dengan terburu-buru. Tak berapa lama air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Tanpa suara. Gadis bermata giok itu menghapusnya dengan sekali sapuan.

"Maafkan aku."

Deru angin semakin mengeras namun Naruto sama sekali tak terganggu. Ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sakura menutup kotak bekalnya, ia hanya makan dua suap saja. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar lapar setelah melihat Naruto yang terlelap damai seperti malaikat. Sakura beringsut mendekati Naruto. Ia memandangi wajah Naruto dengan lekat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat melihat bibir Naruto yang terbelah sempurna. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyentuh bibir Naruto dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya seperti orang yang tersengat listrik.

Sakura tidak akan berdusta. Ia sangat ingin mencium bibir Naruto sekarang juga. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut akan dianggap sebagai tindakan kekurangajaran terlebih Naruto sudah punya seorang kekasih. Kekasih yang sangat cantik. Orang yang bisa mengenggam lengan Naruto tanpa harus ragu.

Gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun mengenal Naruto itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Ia berusaha menahan nafasnya beberapa detik agar Naruto tak terbangun. Sakura sudah siap untuk mencium Naruto namun pada saat jarak bibirnya dan Naruto tinggal beberapa centi saja gadis itu menarik wajahnya dan malah mengecup dahi Naruto selembut mungkin.

"Aku mencintamu. Aku mencintamu. _I always do_."

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang kembali mengalir dan bangkit dari sisi Naruto. Tak lupa ia meletakkan permen dari Ino tepat disebelah kepala Naruto dan mulai mengambil bekal miliknya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu sambil membenahi rambutnya yang kusut karena angin. Sesampainya di muka pintu Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kalau Naruto masih memejamkan matanya. Seragam pemuda itu masih berkibar, rambut poninya masih sesekali terbang ditiup angin. Naruto masih di sana. Diam.

 _Someday, I just want to love you all I want_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika melihat gadis pirang yang ia jumpai bersama Naruto kemarin sedang memandangi semak lavender dan rumput hias di depan rumah Naruto bersama Naruto. Gadis itu mengurai rambutnya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa langsung melihat wajah si gadis. Gadis tersebut juga membawa sebuah tas belanja di tangan kirinya sedangkan Naruto belum lagi masuk ke dalam rumah sehabis pulang sekolah. Kelihatannya si gadis memang menunggu Naruto sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jarak antara mereka dan Sakura tidak memungkinkan Sakura untuk menghindar. 8 meter.

Seperti rutinitas biasanya, Naruto dan Sakura pulang sekolah naik kereta yang sama. Tidak saling menyapa. Naruto tidur berdiri di kereta sambil memakai earphone sedangkan Sakura duduk semester darinya. Pada saat kereta sampai di stasiun, Naruto pasti akan langsung turun bersama rombongan pria kantor yang berdesakan sementara Sakura akan tinggal sebentar karena harus turun setelah nenek-nenek tua yang membawa banyak barang bawaan. Dan mereka akan berakhir berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Naruto berjalan cepat di depan Sakura meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan memandangi bahu lebar Naruto. Tak disangka sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto ada sosok gadis pirang tempo hari.

Gadis pirang itu kini melompat ke tubuh Naruto dan memberikan kecupan di pipi sambil tertawa mengikik. Sakura tertegun ketika kecupan di pipi itu merambat ke bibir Naruto. Si gadis mencium Naruto dengan semangat meskipun pemuda itu tidak memberikan respon.

Dada Sakura terasa sakit seperti ada jarum yang menyangkut di jantungnya. Ada rasa kejut yang menyakitkan.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas sedalam yang ia bisa. Baginya ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Naruto adalah kenyataan, cintanya adalah kenyataan dan rasa sakitnya adalah kenyataan. Jadi, Sakura tidak akan memalingkan muka dari ketiganya. Ia tidak akan mengambil jalan memutar.

Gadis berambut pink itu terus melangkah. Ia sempat menundukkan kepala saat si gadis pirang memandangnya dengan mata bulat yang menurut Sakura sangat cantik.

"Ah, gadis pink, teman Naruto! Selamat sore!"

Sakura tersentak ketika si gadis pirang berjalan ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan seperti seorang teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Wajah si gadis pirang merona. Mungkin sedikit kedinginan karena gadis tersebut keluar hanya memakai mini dress.

"S-selamat sore.

"Kau gadis yang kemarin itu kan?" Si gadis pirang tersenyum lembut dan Sakura merona karena melihat gadis yang begitu cantik. Gadis di depannya itu sangat cantik, pantas saja Naruto menyukainya. Tidak ada lelaki normal yang akan menolak gadis ini. Kecuali orang bodoh.

Sakura belum sempat menjawab namun Naruto sudah mengambil alih pembicaraan,

"Kau bisa masuk lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti," kata pemuda itu pada si gadis pirang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Shion. Miroku Shion," kata Shion sambil melangkah ke dalam halaman rumah Naruto. Gadis bermata keruh itu berjalan mundur, ia menunggu balasan dari Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_ ," Sakura membungkuk dalam. Ia terus memasang senyum sampai Shion menghilang di balik pintu rumah Naruto.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Sakura dan Naruto. Diam dalam keheningan.

Sebenarnya Naruto terus memandangi Sakura sementara gadis pink itu memalingkan wajah karena ia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok," kata Sakura tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Permen yang di atap itu, darimu?" sahut Naruto.

"B-bukan. Permen apa? Oh, iya, bisa kau kembalikan kotak makanku? Aku kehabisan kotak makan di rumah."

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menangis saat ini dan entah kenapa Naruto malah mengajaknya bicara. Mendengar suara Naruto justru semakin akan meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.

Sakura terdiam agak lama. Ia sedang berpikir, "Naruto-kun…bisa kita berkencan? Satu kali saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Ah, aku rasa juga tidak mungkin," Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya sendiri, ada gurat kepahitan yang coba ia tutupi dengan cara tertawa, "Aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau makan di Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir. Ayahku dapat kupon gratis makan ramen untuk empat orang," Sakura tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit sempurna, "Kutunggu sepulang sekolah besok. Aku janji hanya makan ramen saja."

"Aku ada latihan baseball, aku akan datang telat."

"T-Tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan buru-buru kalau begitu," Sakura membungkukan badan dan setengah berlari ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lagi dan melambai sekali sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Setelah membuat janji dengan Naruto kemarin, Sakura sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia menjadi dua setengah kali tidak konsentrasi karena memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan jika ia makan berdua di Ichiraku dengan tetangga yang sudah ia sukai bertahun-tahun. Sejak jam pelajaran terakhir, Sakura sudah menimang dan berkali-kali membelai kupon makan pemberian ayahnya.

Maka, di sinilah ia sekarang. Menunggu Naruto dengan segelas teh hangat. Teh hangatnya yang ke-5 sejak dua jam yang lalu. Meskipun ia sudah bilang tidak akan buru-buru namun nyatanya Sakura langsung datang ke kedai sehabis pulang sekolah. Ia terus menunggu Naruto walaupun hari semakin larut.

Paman Teuchi terus menanyakan kapan Sakura mau memesan ramen dan Sakura terus saja meminta maaf sambil mengatakan ia akan memesan kalau Naruto datang. Di saat-saat teh Sakura tinggal dua kali teguk, Ayame akan datang dan mengisi gelas Sakura dari poci berwarna hijau giok.

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengecek _handphone_ -nya terus menerus. Sakura tahu ini. Pada akhirnya ia memang hanya akan mendapati rasa sakit. Mengikir lukanya sendiri semakin dalam. Bodohnya dia. Bodoh.

"Jii-san, aku pesan dua mangkuk ramen!" kata Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto sudah datang?" Paman Teuchi menyahuti Sakura sembari meniriskan mie.

"Dia tidak bisa datang," Sakura tertawa kecil, "Belakangan ini dia memang sangat sibuk. Malam ini hanya akan ada aku yang makan dua porsi mie ramen," Sakura mengetuk sumpitnya ke meja penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Dua porsi ramen ekstra daging untuk Sakura-chan yang sangat bersemangat!"

Semuanya selalu punya akhir. Itulah aturan dalam hidup. Mie ramen akan berakhir di perut lalu menjadi kotoran dan berakhir di WC. Manusia mati dan berakhir di tanah. Barang baru akan rusak dan berakhir di tempat sampah. Siang akan berakhir jika matahari sudah lelah untuk bergelayut di langit. Malam akan berakhir jika bulan tidak kuat bersaing dengan matahari yang perkasa. Hati Sakura pun akhirnya akan berhenti berjuang. Jika tidak, hatinya akan meledak. Pada akhirnya hatinya akan berakhir tergeletak di tanah yang dingin. Semuanya selalu punya akhir.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali datang lagi ya," ucap Ayame tatkala Sakura siap meninggalkan kedai ramen.

"Hai" balas Sakura ceria.

Saat dirinya menyibak tirai kedai, mata emeraldnya menemukan Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memanggul peralatan baseball. Pemuda itu tidak lagi memakai seragam sekolah melainkan seragam baseball yang sudah setengah kotor. Sepatunya sangat kusam dan celananya jauh dari kata bersih.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat," kata Naruto saat dirinya sampai di depan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto menurunkan peralatan baseballnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Pemuda bermata biru itu menyerahkan beberapa wadah makan milik Sakura.

"Maaf baru kukembalikan sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak jadi menraktirmu. Kuponnya sudah kutukarkan semua. T-tapi aku masih ada sesuatu untukmu," Sakura mengeluarkan sebatang coklat kecil dari balik sakunya.

Naruto terlihat akan menolak,

"Tidak-kumohon terima saja. Ini yang terakhir. Ini yang terakhir. Sungguh," gadis itu berusaha menyelipkan coklat itu ke telapak tangan Naruto, lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ranselnya sendiri, "Setelah ini…mari kita saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi padamu. Atau paling tidak kita bisa menjadi tetangga normal yang menyapa setiap pagi," Sakura menarik nafas, matanya mulai memanas, "Jika menjadi tetangga saja masih sangat sulit bagimu….kau boleh menganggap aku tidak ada. Sama seperti biasanya. Aku pulang dulu, Namikaze-san. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sakura membungkuk hormat lalu membuang wadah makanan yang tadi diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Ia berjalan cepat untuk menghindari fakta bahwa Naruto akan melihat kecengengannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura tidak ingin. Karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

.

.

 _Karena yang aku lakukan selama ini adalah mencintaimu_

 _Tapi sepertinya takdir kita memang hanya sampai di sini_

 _I don't think I can let you go like this_

 _But I will try_

 _Cause every dream about you is pain_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be Continue…

.

.

Setiap judul yang ada dibagian kiri atas dan bercetak tebal itu adalah judul lagu instrumental yang menemani Cygnus dalam menulis setiap chapter. Jika kalian penasaran bisa langsung cek di yutub. Rekomen sih kalo baca per chapter sambil dengerin lagunya. Biar sedihnya nambah.

Aku ga tahu gimana tingkat kesedihan chapter ini. Jujur sih ada bagian yang aku ketik sambil nangis-nangis gitu. Maapkan jika menurut kalian ini alay, lebay dll. Menurutku sulit menemukan mood yang bagus untuk nulis sedih-sedih gini. Makanya updatenya agak lamaan.

Terima kasih banyak pada reader yang menghargai cerita abal dan menye ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat Cygnus. Kritik dan saran selalu aku tunggu.

Jangan lupa review atau PM. Because I am waiting You xD


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : Drama banget, Bertele-tele, Typo(s), menye

Boleh suka boleh tidak, setidaknya baca dulu

Selamat membaca, sobatku

* * *

Cerita ini mungkin tidak akan sama dengan cerita ledakan bintang atau cerita tentang gerombolan ikan di laut yang berenang bersama kawanannya. Cerita ini mungkin tidak akan menawarkan obat pada barut dalam yang digaruk bertahun-tahun. Tapi hidup selalu punya dua sisi. Dua-duanya terang dan gelap, tergantung dari mana dirimu memandang.

It's up to you

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

(I'm) Waiting You

.

.

.

* * *

4\. **As Flowers bloom and Fall**

Semua selalu punya akhir

Musim semi yang setengah beku pun akan menghilang

Digantikan oleh teriknya mentari dan angin yang menyapu sakura-sakura yang bergelayut di dahan-dahan kurus

Semburat merah jambu yang menari di langit bersama gulungan awan sama seperti anak perempuan yang terus memandangiku dari jauh semenjak dulu

Dia terus memandangiku, di hari-hari dingin, di malam musim panas maupun saat hujan di musim gugur

Dia, seperti kolibri biru yang mendengung mengelilingi bunga kosmos

Dan aku adalah pengecut, orang tolol yang juga memandanginya dari kejauhan

Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat kapan bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut sewarna arum manis itu. Aku lupa itu hari apa. Gadis kecil itu bergelayut pada lengan ayahnya dan mengajak ayahnya berbicara terus menerus. Aku melihatnya dari jendela.

Ibu bilang akan ada tetangga baru yang akan menempati rumah di sebelah kami. Rumah itu hampir selalu kosong. Aku tidak ingat bahkan tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Beberapa bulan sekali akan datang sepasang pria yang menanyai ibu tentang rumah itu dan meminta tolong untuk menjaganya. Maka, setiap bulan, ayah dan ibu akan menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Jika mereka sedang bersih-bersih, aku akan menyelinap ke sebuah kamar di rumah itu lalu ibu akan berteriak agar aku tidak mengotori dinding dengan melempar bola baseball sembarangan.

Karena rumah itu kosong, aku biasa bermain dengan Yahiko dan anjingnya, Momo, di halamannya, juga dengan Karin dan Shion. Kami bermain freesbe.

Yahiko akan datang pada setiap akhir pekan, berlari dengan semangat sambil memegang kekang Momo, anjing betina peach yang di temukannya di antara lantana dan suplir liar di Chiba. Sedangkan Shion yang tinggal 3 blok dari rumahku selalu datang sambil membawa setoples kue yang selalu berganti rasa setiap minggunya, dan Karin, kakakku, adalah anak perempuan cerewet yang terus memperhatikanku. Ia akan ikut bermain karena khawatir kalau aku akan makan tanah lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Pada usiaku yang ke-5, ayah membelikanku tongkat baseball mini dan karena terlalu girang aku memukul benda apapun yang ada di batas jangkauanku. Termasuk kacamata Karin. Ia sampai harus berganti kacamata sebanyak 3 kali dalam setahun karena ulahku. Ibu akan marah dan menjewer telingaku sampai merah tapi Karin hanya akan tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia senang akan dapat kacamata baru.

Satu-satunya emosi yang kuingat dari Karin adalah keceriaannya dan bagaimana caranya memarahi Yahiko. Ia bisa mengejar Yahiko sampai ke ujung blok lalu menyeret anak laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu ke halaman rumah kami.

Karin hampir selalu tertawa. Dan anak itu mengingatkanku padanya.

Maka pada saat ibu memanggilku keluar untuk memperkenalkan diri, aku hanya bisa memasang tampang dingin.

Emosiku sudah ikut mati bersama bersama Karin dan Nenek. Mereka membawanya pergi ke dalam kubur.

Aku Namikaze Naruto.

Hobiku bermain baseball

Hal yang kubenci adalah menunggu ramen matang dan Haruno Sakura

Hal yang kusukai adalah ramen dan Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Tangkap, Momo! Tangkap!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange melempar benda plastik hijau ke arah anjingnya, Momo. Ia tertawa melihat si anjing bersusah payah mengejar freesbe.

"Oi, oper padaku!" seorang anak perempuan berambut merah menyala melambaikan kedua tangannya ke udara. Anak itu melompat tinggi-tinggi agar dapat menangkap freesbe milik sepupunya. Selanjutnya, ia mengopernya kepada anak berambut pirang yang sedang bertopikan ember merah. Anak itu memegang sekop kecil dan tak sadar ada benda melayang ke arahnya. Anak itu tengah sibuk dengan gundukan pasir yang sudah ia bentuk menyerupai gunung. Karena tidak awas freesbe hijau itu akhirnya menghantam kepala si bocah pirang.

"Naruto-chan!" pekik si gadis kecil saat melihat Naruto jatuh tersungkur karena terkejut, "Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? Biar aku lihat," kata si anak perempuan agak panik saat mendapati wajah Naruto begitu merah dan berlumuran pasir. Ia sedang berusaha mencopot ember merah dari kepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Karin-nee," Naruto mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

Karin tersenyum lembut dan ikut mengusap kepala Naruto. Gadis berambut merah itu mengambil freesbe yang sedang diendus oleh Momo, anjing Yahiko.

"Ini, sekarang giliranmu yang melempar," kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

Mata bulat Naruto berbinar. Meski ayah dan ibunya melarangnya untuk berlarian di sepanjang pantai ataupun main bersama Yahiko dan Karin yang notabennya suka sekali menjahilinya namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak tawaran Karin kali ini. Ia juga ingin main lempar freesbe sejak tadi tapi ibunya selalu menahannya dan malah menyodorinya ember dan sekop mainan.

"Eung," Naruto mengangguk semangat. Ia menyambar freesbe dari tangan Karin, mengabaikan gonggongan Momo. Dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto melempar freesbe tersebut ke arah Yahiko yang sedang bermain air di bibir pantai. Mumpung ibunya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan ayahnya sedang pergi membeli soda.

Yahiko berteriak kalau lemparan Naruto terlalu kuat. Freesbe hijau itu kini terombang-ambing bersama ombak. Naruto kecil mencebik dan hendak melangkah ke bibir pantai namun Karin mencegahnya. Gadis berkacamata itu menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto untuk mendekat ke pantai pasalnya adiknya itu belum terlalu mahir berenang.

Maka sebagai pihak yang lebih tua, Karin berlari ke bibir pantai dan sempat menepuk pundak Yahiko. Ia menyusuri pantai dan berusaha menggapai freesbe yang kini semakin ke tengah.

Naruto menggigiti kukunya dan menjatuhkan sekopnya saat hanya melihat kepala Karin yang muncul di permukaan air. Ia memekik pelan sementara Momo terus mengonggong.

Naruto berteriak memanggil kakaknya ketika kepala Karin sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia berlari memanggil ibunya dan menunjuk freesbe yang mengapung semakin jauh. Detik itu juga Kushina berlari ke arah hanyutnya freesbe dan mulai berteriak histeris. Wanita itu memanggil-manggil nama suaminya dan menjerit. Puluhan orang berdatangan. Naruto yang masih dengan ember merah dan sekopnya yang terjatuh hanya bisa menangis saat melihat ibunya histeris di bibir pantai. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Mulai saat itu yang ia mengerti Karin tidak pernah pulang dari Chiba. Naruto tidak menemukan Karin lagi di halaman depan rumah kosong ataupun di sekolah. Neneknya membencinya. Ibunya tidak bicara. Ayahnya hanya membungkuk setiap ada tamu datang dengan pakaian hitam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

* * *

Luka yang sebenarnya baru dimulai setelah Nenek Naruto yang mulai mengabaikan Naruto dan menyebut setiap kelakuan Naruto sebagai sebuah keonaran. Neneknya selalu berguman soal Karin dan ia akan menyebut Naruto sebagai sumber kesialan. Nenek Naruto bahkan membentaknya ketika Naruto menunjukkan layang-layang yang ia menangkan dari adu layang-layang dengan Shikamaru.

Potongan-potongan masa lalu mulai membentuk suatu informasi di otak Naruto. Ayah dan ibunya akan mengajaknya ke tempat kremasi setiap bulannya dan Naruto bisa melihat nama Karin terukir di papan mahogani seukuran kotak pensil. Kushina bilang Karin sudah pergi menemui Tuhan dan sudah bahagia. Ayahnya bilang jika Tuhan sangat menyayangi Karin. Tapi Neneknya bilang kalau Naruto lah yang membuat Karin mati.

Bersama dengan berjalannya waktu, Naruto mulai paham apa itu kematian dan kenapa ada nama Karin di ruang kremasi itu meski tidak ada abunya sama sekali. Naruto pernah mendengar ayahnya bertengkar hebat dengan neneknya dan juga ayah Yahiko. Mereka membicarakan tentang Karin dan Naruto, dan satu-satunya yang Naruto paling ingat adalah perkataan neneknya yang mengatakan jika Naruto adalah anak sial dan ia telah menyebabkan Karin pergi menjemput ajalnya dalam usia yang terlampau muda.

Pada usianya yang ke-7, Naruto membuat bahu kiri Yahiko patah karena berusaha mengambil layangan Naruto yang tersangkut di balkon rumah tetangga Naruto. Yahiko menangis keras, begitupula dengan Naruto. Kushina bilang itu bukan salah Naruto tapi nenek masih bilang jika Naruto anak sial. Yahiko makan disuapi hampir selama 2 bulan dan Naruto akan selalu menangis ketika melihat perban Yahiko. Ia juga akan menangis ketika Yahiko merengek di malam hari dan berkata jika tangannya gatal atau ia tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu karena tangannya tidak bisa digerakan. Naruto takut jika tangan Yahiko tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi.

Kedua orang tua Yahiko sebenarnya tak menyalahkan Naruto tapi agaknya Naruto terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan diri di depan mereka setelah kejadian itu. Mulai saat itu ia menjauhkan diri dari Yahiko dan selalu menghindar tatkala Yahiko berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Semenjak memutuskan untuk menjauhi Yahiko, Naruto menjelma menjadi anak yang penyendiri. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya akan mengangguk ketika ibunya bertanya tentang menu makan malam dan akan menjawab singkat ketika ayahnya bertanya tentang kegiatannya di sekolah.

Segala perlakuan yang diterima Naruto dari neneknya nyaris selama dua tahun membuatnya memiliki pemikiran jika dirinya memang anak yang dilahirkan dengan takdir buruk. Ia membuat orang disekitarnya menderita dan yang terakhir ia membuat anjing Yahiko, Momo, tertabrak motor. Bocah itu hanya berniat melempar bola _baseball_ ke luar rumah untuk membuat Momo menjauhinya tapi tak disangka ada pengendara motor yang langsung menyambar tubuh Momo dan meninggalkan anjing ras Shiba Inu itu tergelatak di jalanan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan tangisan Yahiko dan ekspresi sepupunya itu ketika ayah Yahiko mengubur Momo di halaman rumah mereka di Chiba.

Semua hal yang dekat dengannya akan berakhir mengenaskan. Begitulah pikir Naruto.

Pada usia Naruto yang ke-8, neneknya meninggal. Naruto sempat melihat jasad wanita itu dalam peti. Bibirnya tersenyum meski pipinya dipenuhi dengan kerut kaku. Naruto melonggok ke peti jenazah dan mengingat apa yang selalu neneknya itu katakan.

Anak sial

Naruto merenung dan melihat kedua orang tuanya menangis lagi. Bocah pirang itu memandangi jendela luar, mengabaikan puluhan orang yang sedang berlutut menghormati jenazah neneknya. Dasi kecilnya tertiup angin, rasanya ia sangat merindukan Karin,

'Aku tidak akan menyayangi siapapun lagi.'

* * *

"Mimpi itu lagi," Naruto mengusap wajah yang terasa begitu lengket. Naruto lupa cuci muka tadi malam karena terlalu lelah sehabis latihan _baseball_. Mimpi tentang Karin dan nenek sama sekali belum hilang meski kejadian itu sudah lewat bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Moodnya kacau.

Tidak berapa lama Kushina menggedor pintu dan berteriak jika Naruto tidak bangun dalam hitungan ke-20 maka pemuda itu tidak akan dapat jatah sarapan.

"Naruto! Bangun atau-eh, kau sudah bangun?" Kushina membeku di depan pintu ketika Naruto membuka pintu sembari memegangi kepalanya sendiri

"Usiaku sudah 18 tahun dan aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara menyetel alarm, mematikannya, mengulangnya, dan aku tahu harus bangun jam berapa," Naruto menatap ibunya dengan pandangan malas. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan merasa jika rambut pirangnya sudah terlalu panjang.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah marah-marah, pantas saja kau tidak segera dapat pacar," Kushina menghela nafas, ia masuk ke kamar Naruto dan membuka gorden kamar anaknya itu.

"Aku mau mandi" kata Naruto mengabaikan perkataan ibunya yang sebelumnya.

"Setelah itu turunlah ke bawah, Ibu sudah menyiapkan _Yakizakana,_ telur gulung, _Natto_ dan acar plum."

"Aku tidak suka sayur," kata Naruto sambil menyambar handuk yang diacungkan ibunya.

"Otakmu perlu diberi asupan sayuran-"

"Aku sudah cukup pintar tanpa makan sayur," kata Naruto ringan.

Kushina memegangi dadanya. Semakin hari Naruto menjadi semakin menyebalkan dan membuat kesabarannya diuji. Setiap ia menanyakan apa ada hal yang menganggu pikiran Naruto, anaknya itu hanya akan menjawab 'tidak' atau mengalihkan pembicaraan atau yang paling sering dengan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan mandi lama-lama, nanti Sakura-chan akan segera datang."

"Suruh dia berangkat lebih dulu," sahut Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu, dia tetangga kita. Siapa tahu juga dia bisa menjadi pacarmu," Kushina terkikik.

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau Ibu sebegitu sukanya dengan Sakura, Ibu saja yang pacaran dengannya."

Kushina memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan mengerikan seolah-olah Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu, kemudian ia menggerutu,

"Hah~, jika begini terus, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan dapat pacar."

.

.

.

Kushina bilang Sakura mengingatkan dirinya kepada Karin. Itu benar. Naruto memang selalu menyangkal tapi hatinya sama sekali tak sependapat, bahkan otak rasionalnya itu mulai mencari kaitan Sakura dan Karin. Mereka tampak mirip. Rambut mereka, cara Sakura tersenyum bahkan cara Sakura untuk selalu bertahan di samping Naruto meski berkali-kali diabaikan.

Maka, tatkala hati Naruto mulai mengakui keberadaan Sakura, rasa takutnya kembali ke permukaan. Panggilan anak sial tidak pernah benar-benar pergi setelah neneknya meninggal. Ia khawatir jika Sakura dekat dengannya, hal yang buruk akan menimpa Sakura.

Naruto hanya ingin gadis itu hidup damai dan ia juga akan hidup damai dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang tidak punya hati. Ia masih berpura-pura tidak punya hati sampai Yahiko datang ke rumahnya dan melihat Sakura yang tertawa sambil membawa panci mainan. Kala itu, Sakura memaksa untuk membuat makanan palsu dari plastisin untuk Naruto. Gadis itu mengoceh bermenit-menit di depan rumah Naruto dan memperagakan bagaimana membuat bentuk kikil babi dan spaghetti dengan bakso di atasnya.

Naruto tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa sepupunya menyukai Sakura. Yahiko berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura dengan memperkenalkan anjing barunya, anjing ras Akita Inu. Sakura kecil memekik kecil kala melihat anjing berbulu coklat keemasan itu duduk hanya dengan satu kata ' _sit down'_ dari Yahiko.

"Sakura mau anjing, Ma!" teriak Sakura kepada ibunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayah Yahiko di halaman depan rumah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, hamstermu kan baru mati. Kau tidak ingat ikanmu juga? Jangan membeli hewan peliharaan hanya karena ingin, kau harus merawatnya, tidak boleh dibeli untuk disia-siakan," Mebuki tersenyum. Ia berusaha menjelaskan penolakannya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura akan merawatnya! Janji! _Please_ ," Sakura menghampiri ibunya, gadis itu memeluk kaki ibunya karena sejak tadi ibunya terus menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Yahiko ikut menghampiri Mebuki untuk menenangkan Sakura. Bocah yang lebih tua setahun dari Sakura dan Naruto itu memegang pundak Sakura sembari memberikan tali kekang anjingnya.

"Kau boleh main dengan anjingku kalau kau mau. Tidak perlu beli. Kau bisa ikut merawat anjingku. Kita akan merawatnya bersama."

Kata-kata itu jadi semacam janji bagi Sakura. Ia tersenyum ceria dan menangkup pipi Yahiko dengan cepat. Kecerian Sakura dan Yahiko mendatangkan mendung tersendiri bagi Naruto. Ia merasa diacuhkan meski harus ia akui kalau ia bahkan lebih sering mengacuhkan Sakura. Batinnya tidak terima. Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini? Karin juga selalu lebih mengandalkan Yahiko dibandingkan dirinya dan sekarang Sakura juga nampaknya akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Naruto-kun, mau main bersama? Anjing Yahiko-nii pintar sekali lho," kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di depan Naruto sambil membawa tali kekang.

"Tidak mau, aku ngantuk," kata Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam rumah, "lain kali saja," tambah Naruto saat melihat ekspresi sedih Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita main berdua saja," Yahiko mengelus kepala Sakura dan hal tersebut entah mengapa membuat Naruto tidak suka.

Selalu begitu

Selalu terulang

Selalu Naruto yang menyakitinya

Dan Sakura akan berakhir bersama orang lain

Sampai sekarang

Saat ini.

* * *

Aku tidak ingat ini hari apa karena semua hari seperti sama saja. Yang Aku ingat adalah hari ini aku ada pertandingan _baseball_. Yahiko bilang, ia akan datang ke Tokyo dan timnya akan melawan tim sekolahku. Ia bilang ia akan menang.

Cih, Anak itu, kesombongannya tidak pernah pudar. Ia tidak pernah mau mengalah. Tapi aku juga tidak akan mau kalah. Aku tidak berlatih bertahun-tahun hanya untuk kalah dalam pertandingan persahabatan. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak mau Sakura melihatku kalah.

Terakhir kali bertemu, Yahiko mengatakan bahwa anjingnya yang kedua sudah beranak. Kini ia punya dua anjing ras Akita Inu dan Yahiko memutuskan untuk menamai anak anjingnya dengan nama Chibi. Nama yang terlalu feminin untuk ukuran seekor anjing yang punya mata garang dan taring panjang. Si brengsek itu juga mengatakan akan mengenalkan anjing barunya kepada Sakura. Aku rasa dia memang sudah merencanakannya, mengambil hati Sakura dengan bantuan hewan peliharaan.

Sesaat sebelum kami bertanding, aku mendengar Sakura beberapa kali meneriakkan namaku dari atas balkon penonton. Jelas ia meneriakkan 'Naruto' dan bukan 'Yahiko' tapi kenapa si kepala orange yang itu malah yang melambai kegirangan. Aku meludah di lapangan ketika melihat usaha sepupuku untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Aku semakin ingin mengalahkannya di dalam pertandingan.

Naluriku sama sekali tidak pernah meleset. Pada akhirnya timku menang meski dengan selisih skor tipis. Semua murid dari sekolahku bersorak sorai dan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku benci perayaan tapi untuk baseball aku bisa memberi kata kecuali. Di masa-masa sulit aku hanya bisa melarikan diri dengan bermain baseball. Karena itulah baseball punya arti yang lebih dari kata berharga bagiku.

Bermenit-menit sudah berlalu tapi Sakura tak juga datang. Aku sudah menunggunya. Biasanya dia akan mendatangiku dan bersorak dengan suara paling kencang. Tapi dia tidak datang.

Aku kecewa karena pada akhirnya aku menemukannya tengah berbincang dengan sepupuku, Yahiko. Sakura tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan ketika aku sudah menemukannya bahagia. Karena jika dia bahagia maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup meskipun selalu ada ketidakrelaan karena ia tersenyum karena orang lain dan aku harus terus berpura-pura. Aku belum lupa siapa yang berperan sebagai penjahat di sini.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan bahagia dalam duniaku sendiri tapi nyatanya sulit sekali untuk melupakan fakta bahwa aku menyukai Sakura dan sekarang ia tengah bersama dengan pemuda lain yang menyukainya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyayanginya tapi Sakura memang terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Aku menyukai gadis konyol itu. Gadis yang bertahun-tahun memanggil namaku dari balik punggung. Gadis yang mau repot-repot mengambil bola _baseball_ -ku dan menangis dikejar anjing setelahnya.

Setelah merayakan kemenangan timku di sekolah, Shikamaru bilang akan mentraktir seluruh anggota tim di Ichiraku. Aku tahu kalau Shikamaru bisa sangat royal dan sedemikian dermawan jika sedang senang. Maka, kami mengiyakan tawaran tersebut dan berangkat ke Ichiraku untuk makan ramen sepuasnya.

Namun, sesampainya di sana jantungku serasa melorot ke perut ketika mendapati Sakura dan Yahiko tengah makan ramen berdua. Ia memanggilku dengan nada riang,

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan- eh, Naruto-kun! Kemarilah!"

Yahiko terlihat mengernyit dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah salah satu sinyal kalau ia sedang terusik. Matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kedatanganku. Aku mengusap dahi lalu berkacak pinggang. Shikamaru sudah akan duduk sebelum aku mencegahnya, "Lain kali saja perayaannya. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Jaa ne!"

Aku tidak akan menyayangi siapapun. Tidak juga Sakura.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau pergi? Kita bisa makan bersama! Naruto-kun?"

Aku nyaris berbalik ketika ia memekik pelan karena tersandung pembatas trotoar. Ia bisa saja membenturkan kepala ke trotoar jika tidak hati-hati.

"Apa kau pergi karena ada aku?"

Bukan.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Kau bisa mengatakannya jika aku menganggumu. Jangan diam saja seperti ini,"

Aku tidak akan menoleh dan menjawabnya. Aku berharap gadis itu akan pergi.

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Aku menghela nafas dan memelankan langkahku sampai benar-benar berhenti. Jarakku dan Sakura hanya terpaut dua meter. Udara malam yang dingin membuat tenggorokanku kering dan aku kesulitan bernafas. Seperti ada benda yang menyumbat mulutku dan lem gaib yang menggulung lidahku sampai ke langit-langit.

"Aku bosan melihatmu, Sakura."

Rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

Dia menangis. Aku tahu itu. Dia menangis karena aku. Aku tahu itu sudah sejak lama.

Berdekatan dengan anak sial hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita.

Dia sudah terlanjur menderita sekarang. Yang itu aku juga tahu.

Tapi aku juga menderita.

.

.

.

Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?

Aku Namikaze Naruto.

Hobiku masih bermain baseball

Hal yang kubenci sampai sekarang adalah menunggu ramen matang dan Haruno Sakura

Hal yang kusukai sampai sekarang adalah ramen dan Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura,

Dia, seperti kolibri biru yang mendengung mengelilingi bunga Kosmos dan bunga-bunga yang mekar di bawah sinar bulan

Dan aku masih pengecut, orang tolol yang tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

.

.

.

Chapter kali ini bukan episode baper-baperan ya. Aku cuman mau nunjukkin sisi lain dari Naruto. He is just a human, guys! Ini ceritanya flashback kalau kalian bingung. Chapter ini juga ga sebanyak biasanya. Maafin. Oke?

Cygnus sih seneng aja kalau sampe ada yang baper, nangis dsb karena berarti Cygnus dah berhasil bawain cerita itu. Buat kalian yang nungguin yang baper-baper keknya harus nunggu lagi hehe.

As always, thanks for you all who always supported me. Ga bisa bales kalian satu per satu, satu kata buat pengen aku update cepet. Sabar. wkwkwkwk

Cygnus ga bisa sering update (selama ini update juga lama :v) karena tugas-tugas negara yang tidak bisa dilalaikan :((

Btw, aku kepikiran buat bikin cerita YAOI. Ya pengen aja sih, ngrasain sensasinya gitu wkwkwk.

Well, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Apakah masih ingin menghajar Naruto?

Give me your opinion. I'm waiting you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING : Be careful, kalian mungkin tidak cocok dengan genrenya.

Read it Rate it.

Selamat membaca, sobat.

* * *

Ketika Sakura melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Naruto di depan Ichiraku, ia tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Sakura tidak akan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, ia tidak akan berbalik karena Naruto tidak akan menangis sama seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naruto masih di sana.

Memang, gadis itu tidak tahu jika ada pemuda berambut pirang yang menahan diri untuk berteriak membelah keramaian. Sakura tidak tahu jika Naruto berdiri berjam-jam di depan kedai ramen. Mematung menghukum dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih mengingat bagaimana dirinya mengasosiakan Naruto. Pemuda itu seolah-olah mampu menjelma menjadi segala apa yang berbentuk indah. Naruto adalah matahari. Naruto adalah angin musim panas yang hangat. Naruto adalah langit biru yang cerah. Naruto adalah kumpulan warna pelangi yang membelah langit dan tenggelam di suatu tempat yang jauh. Naruto adalah bunga lonceng biru kecil yang tumbuh di dekat jendela kamar Sakura.

Jika Sakura melihat bintang pada malam hari, melihat meteor yang gugur dan terbakar atmosfer, tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali ingin membagi keindahan itu dengan Naruto. Cinta masa kecilnya begitu menggebu karena Sakura memimpikan kehidupan penuh dengan guyuran kasih sayang seperti ayah-ibunya ketika besar nanti.

Suatu ketika, Sakura pernah menemukan sebuah kalimat dalam buku cinta picisan yang ia beli karena sampulnya bergambar gadis cantik saat dirinya masih berusia 12 tahun.

 _Jika kau sudah menemukan cintamu….jangan pernah melepaskannya_

Bertahun-tahun Sakura mempercayainya sampai ia menyadari bahwa cinta dan mencintai bukan tentang sebuah alasan dan argumen. Cinta tentang merasakan, cinta tentang penerimaan, cinta tentang dua orang yang berbagi jiwa.

Dan Sakura tidak mendapatkannya dari Naruto.

Maka ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura membalik lembar terakhir buku cinta picisannya yang tertelungkup penuh debu dalam kotak kardus di gudang rumahnya, ia menangis.

 _Cinta yang dipendam terlalu lama akan memberikan penyesalan_

Seperti perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Sejak dari awal pun Sakura tidak pernah menjadi apa-apa di hidup Naruto. Lalu kenapa ia bertahan dan berharap menjadi sesuatu jika dari awal pun ia memang tidak pernah ada. Perasaannya mungkin hanya sebuah _souvenir_ bagi Naruto yang diberikan secara percuma dan akan hilang suatu saat nanti. Padahal Mebuki selalu berkata kepada Sakura bahwa setiap individu di semesta pantas mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Dan jika Sakura tidak bisa mendapatkannya dari seseorang berarti Sakura harus mencari cinta yang baru.

Sakura bergulat dengan perasaannya sendiri, dengan setumpuk rasa kagumnya kepada Naruto, dengan harapannya, dengan mimpinya yang ingin memasak untuk Naruto suatu hari nanti, dengan cintanya. Dengan dirinya.

Sakura mungkin terlihat cengeng. Ia mungkin seorang gadis yang menjijikkan karena bergelayut pada seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak menyukainya. Ia memaksakan diri. Seharusnya ia tidak.

Seharusnya Sakura sudah mengakhiri semuanya sejak lama.

 _Aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waiting You**

.

.

.

 **5\. Sayonara**

Aku tahu dia menjauhiku.

Gadis malang yang sebelumnya selalu mencuri pandang dengan mata jenaka dan tersenyum seperti tiada hari sedih dalam hidupnya kini menjauh dan menggigit bibirnya saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit menunduk serta pura-pura menggosok rok bagian kirinya dengan tangan. Padahal jika ia tidak ingin melihatku, ia tidak perlu alasan untuk memalingkan wajah. Sakura tidak perlu alasan untuk menjauh karena aku sendiri tidak sanggup memandangnya lagi. Aku tidak sanggup memandang rasa sakit yang terpancar dari kedua mata gioknya, aku tidak sanggup untuk berharap bahwa ia akan melemparkan senyumnya lagi sebagaimana biasanya.

Aku tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Mau makan di kantin?" Ino menghampiri Sakura dan menumpukan sikunya di atas meja. Gadis cantik itu sedikit menungging sehingga kulit pahanya sedikit tersingkap. Ia hanya akan mendengus jika beberapa anak laki-laki sengaja lewat di belakang tubuhnya untuk kemudian bersiul genit dan melemparkan tatapan lapar.

"Tidak bawa bekal," Sakura menyahuti dengan suara lirih, sekilas terdengar seperti gumaman. Gadis berambut pink itu meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Pagi tadi ibunya mengomel karena tidak menemukan semua kotak bekal Sakura yang biasanya ia simpan di kabinet atas di dapur mereka. Semuanya lenyap kecuali sebuah kotak makan dengan gambar panda karena kenyataannya Sakura membuang semua kotak makannya pada malam dimana ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menganggu Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kutraktir makan di kantin, ya?" Ino kembali tersenyum dan menggoyangkan lengan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu sempat melayangkan tatapan sebal kepada anak laki-laki yang sengaja berdiri lama di belakang tubuh Ino sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis kepada Sakura lagi.

"Tidak lapar," Sakura melirik Ino. Sakura sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. Ia sudah seperti permen kapas yang lama tersentuh udara dan teronggok di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. Kau sakit? Tidak panas," Ino dengan cekatan segera menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura tanpa mempedulikan tepisan tangan Sakura, "Coba buka mulutmu, kau sariawan kan? Atau gigimu berlubang? Aaaaa-,"

Ino terhuyung karena tiba-tiba Sakura mendorongnya saat dirinya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Seketika itu Sakura menggumamkan kata maaf saat menyadari bahwa Ino melotot karena terkejut.

" _Hey_! Apa masalahmu, Sakura? Aku hanya menyentuhmu sedikit untuk memeriksa gigimu dan-," Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "dan kau mendorongku. _Seriously_? Kau takut aku lesbian?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Ino. Aku hanya-aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu-"

" _Fine_. Terserahmu saja kalau begitu," Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas kepala menandakan bahwa ia menyerah menghadapi Sakura. Ino berbalik pergi sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. Ia menghentakan kaki lebih keras daripada biasanya.

" _Pig_! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya berusaha mengejar Ino namun sahabatnya itu sudah hilang dibelokan menuju kantin.

Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sambil merintih pelan. Hidungnya memerah pertanda bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Ia mengacaukan semuanya. Tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain. Ditengah kegelisahannya, _handphone_ -nya berbunyi. Satu pesan suara masuk. Sakura menekan layar ponselnya dengan malas-malasan, tak berapa lama terdengar suara yang tidak asing di seberang sana. Sakura menahan nafasnya.

' _Hey, gendut._ '

Sakura mengernyit, nada bicara orang yang mengiriminya pesan terlampau datar untuk melemparkan panggilan hinaan seperti itu.

' _Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya ini tapi aku akan membuatmu menderita 8 jam lagi.'_

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti, hanya ada kebisingan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tarikan nafas cepat di pesan suara itu,

' _Sakura, aku merindukanmu_.'

Setelahnya terdengar suara-suara yang tidak Sakura tahu apa itu, sepertinya si pengirim sedang berada di tempat ramai. Pesan itu habis dan kembali ke awal. Sakura memandangi _handphone-_ nya dan berniat untuk menelepon balik si pengirim namun _handphone_ si pengirim sedang dalam mode tidak aktif.

"8 jam apa?" Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Ino ke kantin sambil menelepon seseorang. Ia membenahi kemeja seragamnya sembari menjepit _handphone_ diantara kepala dan pundaknya.

"Apa-apaan tiba-tiba bilang merindukanku-," Sakura melotot dan segera berbalik tatkala melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya sambil mendrible bola basket. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kelihatannya terlalu fokus mendrible bola basket di sepanjang koridor sehingga tidak menyadari Sakura yang sempat berdiri 10 meter di depannya kini berlari menjauh.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu bersembunyi di pinggir pintu masuk kelas 2. Beberapa anak yang ada di dalam kelas sejenak terdiam karena melihat senior mereka masuk ke kelas sembari memeluk ponselnya dan terengah. Mereka membungkuk sedikit kepada Sakura dan Sakura langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Sakura mengintip keluar saat merasa Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Sebelumnya, bertemu Naruto adalah sebuah keberuntungan, menyapanya adalah sebuah ritual yang tidak akan terlewatkan tapi Sakura tidak bisa lagi. Ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto dan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menganggu tetangganya itu lagi. Sudah lewat masanya dimana Sakura menempeli Naruto terus seperti lintah ladang di musim hujan.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga lagi setelah menekan layarnya dan berbicara singkat,

"Halo, pendek. Ini Sakura. Apa maksudmu dengan membuatku menderita? Jika kau sudah menyalakan _handphone_ -mu itu maka kau akan tahu jika aku juga merindukanmu."

Sakura mengakhiri pesan suaranya dan berlari menuju kantin dan tidak memperhatikan jika Naruto bersandar pada dinding yang terhalangi oleh pintu kelas lain.

Pemuda itu nyaris tidak mendapati bias kegundahan lagi wajah Sakura. Ya, pada akhirya Sakura memang memilih pergi sama seperti yang kebanyakan orang. Bukan salah Sakura. Tidak ada orang yang mau menunggu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk disakiti.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bukan maunya untuk menyakiti...tapi perasaan ini, perasaan jijik pada dirinya sendiri tidak pernah sedetik pun lenyap kendati neneknya sudah lama pergi. Naruto mengingat dirinya saat kecil hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang ibunya saat lontaran amarah neneknya keluar seperti semburan gletser. Ia memang tidak terbiasa disayangi. Ia pikir selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Naruto, kau masih disini? Pelatih mau bicara padamu, dia disana," Kiba menyentuh lengan Naruto dan menunjuk figur kecil orang yang memakai pakaian olahraga yang berdiri diujung lorong bersama Shikamaru, "Hei, Naruto? Kau baik? Aku disini! Matamu lihat kemana sih?" Kiba mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan mendapati sepasang siswi yang tengah terkikik malu sambil memandangi Naruto.

Fans Naruto, pikir Kiba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kupikir aku baru saja melihat seseorang yang kukenal," Naruto mulai mendribel bolanya lagi dan melemparkannya kepada Kiba, "Kembalikan ke tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya," tambah Naruto seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

"Dasar tukang suruh. Dia bahkan tidak bilang tolong."

.

.

Sakura berpegang pada tiang kecil di dalam kereta saat kereta yang ia tumpangi sedikit terguncang. Seseorang bertanya padanya apakah ia baik-baik saja tatkala Sakura hampir terjungkal karena mengantuk. Ia mengangguk dan mengintip Naruto yang berdiri tiga meter dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu berpegang pada tali pegangan kereta. Figurnya yang jangkung membuat Sakura dengan mudah menemukannya. Ia pikir Naruto akan pulang telat seperti biasanya namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan menemukan Naruto di dalam kereta kendati Sakura sudah sengaja pulang bertepatan dengan dibunyikannya bel pulang di sekolah. Pada menit selanjutnya Sakura melihat Naruto meliriknya. Namun pada detik selanjutnya wajah Naruto berubah ketat dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Mungkin Sakura berhalusinasi.

Sakura membalikkan badan. Ia tidak mau halusinasinya menganggunya. Tidak lagi. Bukankah selama ini ia terlalu banyak berharap dan tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun? Tidak ada secuil kebahagiaan yang ia tuai dari penantiannya. Tidak ada.

Kereta berguncang lagi dan mulai terdengar suara seretan nyaring. Kemudian keluar suara perempuan yang memberitahukan jika mereka sampai di stasiun Edogawa. Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dan bergegas keluar dari kereta sebelum kereta itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke stasiun berikutnya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak sengaja menyikut seseorang di sampingnya saat keluar dari pintu kereta tatkala emeraldnya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Naruto yang juga berusaha keluar dari kereta.

"Maaf," Sakura menundukkan kepala sembari meminta maaf pada orang yang sempat memberinya tatapan kekesalan.

Sakura tahu Naruto melihatnya dan ia juga tidak berharap jika pemuda itu menyapanya. Seharusnya memang jangan. Ia pikir Naruto ingin memainkan peran orang asing kali ini jadi ia kembali tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata maaf bahkan ketika seorang pria paruh baya tidak sengaja mendorong Sakura karena terlalu terburu-buru dan membuat Sakura terjungkal, gadis itu masih menggumamkan kata maaf sambil tertawa kecil. Beberapa orang berusaha menolongnya namun gadis itu malah tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei, tolong jaga temanmu! Tempat ini sedang ramai, " kata seorang pria kepada Naruto. Pria itu melihat lutut Sakura berdarah karena tergores lantai. Rok pendeknya tidak bisa melindungi kulit lututnya dari lantai kasar.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika orang lain sudah marah-marah di tempat umum.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangan menawarkan bantuan, namun Sakura tidak bergeming dan bangkit menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menumpu tubuh. Ia tidak melihat Naruto dan menganggap seolah-olah uluran tangan itu tidak pernah ada. Nyatanya, Naruto memang tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi sosok nyata dimana Sakura bisa menuangkan ceritanya. Naruto lebih seperti seorang pemuda idaman di kisah-kisah putri cantik.

Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya yang sebelumnya tergeletak di lantai. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf lagi dan berlalu begitu dengan langkah terseok dan rambut belakang yang kusut. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Ia takut.

Sakura takut melihat mata biru Naruto yang bisa saja menggoyahkannya lagi, ia takut melihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditampilkan Naruto ketika melihat dirinya jatuh terduduk di keramaian, ia terlalu takut mendapati bahwa Naruto hanya menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang penganggu yang sialnya tinggal bersebelahan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tas jinjingnya dan tertawa pelan. Ia sudah berhasil membuat seorang gadis jijik betul kepadanya.

"Pergilah yang jauh, Sakura. Pergilah yang jauh."

.

.

Sakura berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya. Hari belum terlalu malam. Ia pikir ini adalah sebuah perubahan karena biasanya ia akan menunggu Naruto pulang namun hari ini gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia keluar dari sekolah tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Sesampainya di rumah ia sedikit bingung ketika mendapati sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_!" kata Sakura sembari melepas alas kakinya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sakura- _chan_ ," sahut Mebuki dengan nada terlampau gembira. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya sudah seranum tomat. Ia tergopoh-gopoh menyambut Sakura di depan pintu.

"Apa ada tamu?" bisik Sakura, ia berusaha mengintip beberapa orang yang kelihatan sedang bercengkrama dengan ayahnya di ruang tamu. Tumben sekali ayahnya juga sudah pulang.

"Iya. Ayo masuk. Tunggu-tunggu! Rapikan rambutmu dulu!" Mebuki tersenyum lagi sembari membenahi anak rambut Sakura yang mencuat ke sana-sini dan mengelap dahi putrinya yang sedikit basah itu.

"Memang siapa yang datang? Teman bisnis ayah?" Sakura sedikit terhuyung tatkala ibunya mendorong punggungnya.

"Lihat saja dulu!"

"Tapi Ma, Aku-"

"Sakura- _chan_ sudah pulang?!" Kizashi berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh tiga orang di depan ayah Sakura.

"Hei gendut! Aku datang."

" G-Gaara?"

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. Tidak kusangka kau masih sejelek dulu, jidatmu tidak berubah, masih sele-"

"Jangan mulai, Gaara. Kau tidak jauh-jauh ke Jepang hanya untuk mengomentari jidatku, kan?"

Gaara tersenyum lembut dan memandang Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis menawan yang seingat Sakura sudah dimiliki sejak Gaara masih begitu belia,

" _Nee-san_ masih segalak dulu juga," mata panda Gaara menyipit manis.

Sakura mengetuk dahi pemuda berambut merah yang sudah lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu. Gaara adalah sahabat masa kecil Sakura di Inggris, sudah seperti adik Sakura sendiri, dia dulunya adalah anak laki-laki pemalu yang selalu membawa boneka, boneka hadiah dari pamannya meskipun tubuh boneka itu sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol hasil keusilan kedua kakak Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Mau memeluk _Nee-san_?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan tertawa pelan, merasakan bagaimana angin menerbangkan sejumput rambut Sakura dan membawanya ke wajah Gaara.

" _I miss you_."

" _I miss you more_."

Sakura menjerit kencang saat Gaara sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan memojokkannya sampai punggung Sakura menyentuh pembatas balkon.

"Kau mau melemparku ke bawah, huh? Kau mau membunuhku? Bocah nakal, kau bocah nakal!"

Pekikan Sakura mengundang keingintahuan seorang tetangganya yang kini mengintip dari balik gorden penutup jendelanya.

"Dia…siapa?"

* * *

Rumah keluarga Haruno menjadi lebih ramai karena kedatangan keluarga Rei, meskipun tidak semuanya datang. Gaara datang bersama Ayah dan Ibunya saja. Ia bilang ia sangat merindukan Jepang dan berniat menghabiskan awal liburan musim panasnya di Jepang. Gaara berkata jika dia ingin membuat Sakura menderita, salah satunya dengan mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Sakura di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Hentikan, aku sudah susah-susah menata rambutku dan kau merusaknya," Sakura melepas bando merah mudanya dan membantingnya ke aspal karena kesal.

"Kau kan jelek, mau dandan selama apapun tetap jelek," Gaara tersenyum jahil mendapati raut kesal Sakura. Pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Sakura itu mengacak rambut Sakura lagi, kali ini lebih brutal.

"Ayah! Dia mengacak rambutku terus! Ayah!" Sakura melongok ke dalam garasi mobil, mengadu pada ayahnya yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi.

"Pengadu."

"Ayah! Dia-"

"Sakura- _chan_ sudah mau berangkat?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kushina keluar dari rumahnya dan mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang cantik.

"E..iya, Bibi," Sakura membungkuk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kebetulan Naruto juga baru berangkat, tidak mau berangkat bersama- eh dia siapa?"

Bersamaan dengan munculnya pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto keluar dari dalam rumahnya sembari menenteng tas sekolah. Naruto terlihat sedikit lesu, ia keluar sambil meminum sekotak yogurt.

"Temanku dari Inggris. Rei Gaara. Gaara kenalkan itu Bibi Kushina, tetangga kami."

Alih-alih membungkuk memberi hormat, Gaara malah maju dan menjabat tangan Kushina lalu tersenyum tipis sambil mengucap namanya sendiri.

"Dari Inggris? Wah, keren sekali. Anak-anak dari luar negeri memang beda ya, aku bisa merasakan perbedaannya," Kushina menepuk lengan Gaara main-main.

" _Kaa-san_?!"

"Oh ya, kenalkan juga dia anakku, Namikaze Naruto. Teman Sakura," Kushina setengah menyeret lengan Naruto agar dapat berdiri bersisian dengannya.

"Temanmu?" Gaara menoleh kepada Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Bahasa Jepang Gaara tidak terlalu bagus dan logat Kushina sedikit membingungkannya sehingga Gaara meminta penjelasan pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang juga memberikan pandangan yang serius pada Sakura. Mata biru Naruto padam sinarnya, memandang Sakura, memberi penilaian sama seperti biasanya. Seperti menghakimi. Tangan Sakura mendingin.

"Sakura?" Gaara membangunkan Sakura dari kegugupannya.

"Dia itu-"

" _Kaa-san_ , buku tugasku ada yang tertinggal di atas meja belajarku. Bisa tolong ambilkan? Yang warnanya kuning," potong Naruto cepat.

Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa, perempuan paruh baya itu langsung berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto tidak ingin ibunya melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Dia itu?" Gaara menunggu.

"Dia itu tetangga yang kebetulan satu sekolah denganku," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya, "Gaara, aku harus segera berangkat," kata Sakura sembari membenahi rambutnya.

Saat ayah Sakura sudah sampai di depan mereka, ia menawari Naruto tumpangan namun pemuda itu menolak dengan dalih bahwa harus menjemput temannya yang lain.

Gaara ikut naik mobil bersama Sakura, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dengan kotak yogurtnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Loh, Sakura- _chan_ mana?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto sambil mengulurkan buku pada Naruto.

"Sudah pergi."

Naruto berjalan cepat dan memandangi gambar stroberi pada kotak yogurtnya,

' _Dia itu tetangga yang kebetulan satu sekolah denganku_ '

Naruto mendecih, Sakura sudah benar-benar membuangnya. Perasaan jijik pada dirinya sendiri muncul lagi, dimana ia harus kembali mementalkan perasaannya dan membuang segala rasa yang Naruto kira akan membuat seseorang tersakiti.

Ia tidak bisa menyayangi seseorang.

Karena hal yang ia sayangi akan selalu pergi meninggalkannya,

Naruto tidak ingin Sakura pergi.

Jangan.

.

.

.

"GANTI POSISI! NARUTO _CATCHER_! SHIKAMARU TETAP _PITCHER_ , BOCAH ANJING KAU YANG PUKUL BOLA SEKARANG!"

Pelatih _baseball_ sekaligus guru olahraga SMA Hagano, Maito Guy, berteriak lantang dari base ketiga sambil mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya pada Inuzuka Kiba yang ada di base pertama. Rambut mangkuk pelatih sang guru berayun pelan, setengah basah karena ia ikut berpanas-panasan bersama pemain _baseball_ lainnya.

Naruto yang diberi perintah untuk berganti posisi segera melempar tongkat pemukulnya dan menangkap lemparan _glove_ dari Kiba dan serta meraih _catcher helmet_ yang juga sudah Kiba lemparkan ke tanah.

"Pukul dengan benar," bisik Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Kau meremehkan aku? Kau pikir kenapa kita disuruh ganti posisi?" mata Kiba basah oleh keringat, dagunya dipenuhi oleh air yang menetes dari dahu., "Kau saja sana yang fokus, jangan meleset terus."

"JANGAN MENGGOSIP! CEPAT!" Guru Guy berteriak lagi.

Naruto memasang posisi di belakang Kiba. Ia memperhatikan Shikamaru yang mengetatkan ekspresi wajahnya, matanya tajam dan ia hendak melempar dengan tangan kanan.

Naruto kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, memasang posisi sempurna dan bersiap menerima lemparan jikalau Kiba tidak bisa memukul dengan benar.

Shikamaru melempar bolanya…

" _STRIKE_!" teriak Naruto kencang.

Kiba hendak berpindah untuk memberikan kesempatan pada pemukul lain namun Shikamaru menahannya,

"Jangan berpindah, ulangi sekali lagi! Oke?" pemuda jenius itu meminta izin pada guru Guy dan pelatihnya itu mengangguk setuju.

Shikamaru kembali melempar bolanya..

" _STRIKE_!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Ulangi!" kata Shikamaru. Kali ini, pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melempar. "Fokus Kiba!"

Di saat yang sama di seberang lapangan Naruto menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenali tengah berjalan pulang sambil melihat latihan mereka. Sakura. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu namun kemudian Sakura membuang pandangan dan tertawa saat Hinata memainkan rambutnya. Senyum itu membuat nafas Naruto semakin berat. Betapa ia terlalu sering membuat Sakura menangis sehingga terkadang lupa jika gadis itu bisa begitu cantik saat sedang bahagia.

"Naruto fokus! Naruto-"

 **DUAK!**

Kiba _strike_ untuk ketiga kalinya dan bola tersebut menghantam tepat di ruas hidung Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu terhuyung jatuh sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG FOKUS! ISTIRAHAT 15 MENIT!"

Shikamaru mendatangi Naruto dan menawarkan uluran tangannya, namun Naruto menolak dan memilih bangkit sendiri. Ia melempar helmnya ke sisi lapangan dan membasuh muka dengan air mineral.

"Istirahat 15 menit…setelah itu lari keliling lapangan setelah latihan bubar. Mengerti?" kata Shikamaru tegas.

"Hn," Naruto mengambil handuk kering dan berteriak kepada salah satu manajer junior yang merupakan adik kelasnya, "es batu, cepat!"

"Baik, _Senpai_."

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto. Ada apa? Ada hal yang membebanimu? Atau kau cidera?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal yang penting," sahut Naruto. Ia menengadahkan kepala saat manajer junior di timnya mengompres hidungnya yang memerah.

Shikamaru meraih air mineral yang ada di bangku samping Naruto, "Biar kutebak. Sakura?"

Naruto menyeringai dan tertawa pelan, terkesan seperti mengejek, "Sakura? Dari sekian banyak hal kau menebak Sakura? Kau menggelikan."

"Tidak sulit mengetahuinya. Aku seorang pelempar, Naruto. Mataku harus tajam, aku fokus, aku tahu perhatianmu sempat teralih saat Sakura lewat. Kau pikir kenapa bolanya bisa sampai meleset? Aku memang sengaja menghantam wajahmu."

Seringaian Naruto menghilang dan digantikan dengan gertakan gigi. Ia tidak habis pikir Shikamaru, teman sejak ia masih kecil sengaja melempar bola ke wajahnya. Shikamaru itu salah satu dari pelempar terbaik tingkat SMA di Tokyo dan dengan mudahnya ia mengakui sengaja mengenai wajah Naruto dengan bola _baseball_ yang jelas-jelas sangat sakit jika mengenai kulit apalagi tulang rawan seperti tulang hidung.

"Sialan kau, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tergelak lalu memakai kembali sarung tangannya,

"Aku tidak terlalu mau ikut campur, hanya saja kuharap masalahmu tidak mempengaruhi penampilanmu. Kau tahu sendiri jika tim kita akan ikut turnamen _baseball_ tahunan antar SMA di penghujung musim panas. Aku butuh kerjasama dan kerja kerasmu, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa kalah lagi seperti tahun lalu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Naruto tidak menyahuti tapi Shikamaru tahu jika Naruto mendengarkannya.

"BERKUMPUL! KITA LANJUTKAN LATIHAN!" teriak guru Guy.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto dan menghampiri guru Guy sambil mengorek telinga meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil memanggil tongkat _baseball_ -nya. Rambut kuningnya basah dan sepatunya setengah kotor. Ia mandi di sekolah seusai latihan dan pulang dalam keadaan luar biasa penat. Ia pulang terlambat karena harus dihukum karena kelalaiannya.

Suasana begitu ramai, hiruk pikuk suara orang di sepanjang jalan memenuhi pendengarannya. Suara tawa, teriakan, tangisan anak-anak, rengekan, gerutuan, serta sebuah tawa halus yang begitu ia kenali. Naruto sontak mencari-cari ke segala arah dan menemukan seorang gadis muda duduk di _bar stool_ dari kayu, gadis itu sedikit membungkuk mendekatkan mulutnya dengan pinggiran mangkuk, meniup helaian mie ramen sembari melempar senyuman pada seorang pemuda yang kesulitan menggunakan sumpit.

Dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya, gadis itu mengarahkan ujung sumpitnya ke bibir si pemuda dan membuka mulutnya seakan memeragakan agar si pemuda ikut membuka mulut.

Gadis itu menurunkan sumpitnya dan memejamkan mata kala si pemuda menyentil dahinya main-main. Si gadis tersenyum. Cantik seperti guguran sakura di musim semi. Dia memang Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa menikmati keindahannya tanpa tahu bagaimana menghentikan gugurannya.

Naruto memandang langit yang sedikit keruh karena tertutup awan dan bias lampu, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat _baseball_ -nya dan kembali melangkahkan aku meninggalkan gadis yang tengah memakan ramen di Ichiraku tersebut.

Pada suatu ketika, Naruto pernah terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak bisa kembali tidur. Usianya 16 kala itu. Kushina tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di balkon pada jam 3 malam.

"Belum tidur? Lampumu kelihatan masih menyala sewaktu ibu kembali dari kamar mandi," Kushina menggosok matanya lalu meregangkan tubuh di belakang Naruto.

"Hanya terbangun saja," sahut Naruto. Ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat ibunya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak. Aku mimpi indah," Naruto menghela nafas dan mendongak melihat kerlipan bintang yang sedang terang-terangnya kemudian baru berbalik menghadap ibunya. Wajah Naruto tidak terlihat, bayangan atap menimpa wajahnya sehingga hanya bagian mulut Naruto ke bawah saja yang terkena sinar dari lampu kamarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Saking indahnya, aku tahu kalau mimpi itu tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata, Ibu."

Malam itu Kushina melihat setitik kristal yang bergelayut di dagu Naruto kendati tidak ada suara yang lolos dari mulut putranya itu.

.

.

.

 _Sakura,_

 _Malam itu, aku bermimpi kita bermain di padang yang luas. Aku bermimpi kita kembali menjadi anak-anak dan kita berkejaran bersama sementara Karin mengamati kita di bawah jembatan sambil mengenggam freesbe. Mata hijaumu gemerlapan ditimpa sinar matahari dan kau menggenggam tanganku sambil berkata bahwa kau akan bermain seterusnya denganku._

 _Sakura,_

 _Malam itu aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri_

 _Karena aku begitu mengharapkanmu untuk terus bertahan di sampingku, memberikan senyum jenaka seperti biasanya meskipun aku akan mendorongmu pergi lagi dan lagi._

 _Aku tidak pernah ingin mendengar kata selamat tinggal terucap dari mulutmu._

 _Sakura,_

 _Sorry._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continue

.

.

.

.

Plis jangan maki aku plis. Baru banget dapet mood buat update hehe

Maafin Cygnus yang update-nya laaamaaa. Mood buat nulis yang sedih-sedih menurun drastis. Mohon dimaklumi. But I'm back, right? Hehe.

Ga tau lah kalian masih inget apa engga sama ff ini. Terserah, gapapa, sumpek banget makanya pengen nulis yang sedih-sedih.

Cygnus ga mengharapkan apapun kali ini, just enjoy it.

See you.


End file.
